O Terceiro
by Chantal. Forks Cullen
Summary: O terceiro ovo se rompeu. O destino de Alagaesia está nas mãos de uma garota. Que mistérios ela esconde? História Completa
1. A surpresa planejada

**FIC DA JEH BUENO**

Postando aqui porque é bem interessante.

.-.

**A SURPRESA PLANEJADA **

O vento fazia esvoaçar seus cabelos castanho-dourados contra seu rosto, dificultando a sua visão no céu cinza coberto de nuvens pesadas de chuva, ela esperou dois dias inteiros por aquele momento, protegendo-se com magia a todo instante, esgotando suas energias e diminuindo seus reflexos.

Ao se aproximar do grupo que marchava de Farthen Dúr para Surda, sentiu uma mente tocar a sua, no primeiro instante, começou a levantar suas barreiras, mas depois, baixou suas defesas, deixando que tocasse a sua mente a fim de mostrar confiança para quem o estivesse fazendo. _Eles já sabem que estamos aqui Nyx _. Disse ela para seu Dragão verde esmeralda, suas escamas reluziam ao brilho mais fraco do sol, tornando-o magnífico a distancia.

_É melhor tentarmos encontrá-los de frente, para que não pensem que vamos atacá-los. _

_Tarde de mais, o cavaleiro Eragon, Matador de Espectros está vindo em nossa direção. _

Parando no ar, Nyx esperou até que um dragão com o dobro de seu tamanho os alcançasse e parasse a sua frente. Era uma fêmea azul safira, nas suas costas, com um arco e flechas preparadas, estava o seu cavaleiro, que disse com certa ferocidade:

- O que vocês querem? Se estão aqui para dar algum recado de Galbatorix, diga a ele que...

- Não direi nada a ele! – Ela interrompeu-o - Fugi do comando de Galbatorix e estou aqui para me juntar a você e aos Varden na luta contra o império.

_É melhor usar a educação Niss. _Aconselhou-a Nyx.

- Como você espera que acreditemos nisso?

- Vel eïnradhin iet i Shur'tgal – dando sua palavra de cavaleira na língua antiga ela tinha a certeza de que ele não duvidaria, mas mesmo assim acrescentou na mesma língua - Fugi das garras de Galbatorix durante a batalha que vocês travaram, poderei explicar melhor a você e ao líder dos Varden quando pousarmos. – e acrescentou na sua língua habitual – Nyx está cansado de voar.

- Me entregue as suas armas e eu as devolverei quando estiver convencido de que vocês não são uma ameaça. – Por um instante, a garota pensou que ele estava desejando que ela se negasse, mas sem dizer nada, entregou sua espada de ferro branca e sua aljava com flechas, dizendo:

- Sou Blackniss, é uma honra conhecê-lo Eragon, Matador de Espectros. – arriscou um olhar em seus olhos, dando um leve sorriso, ao que ele apenas assentiu.

Quando pousaram, todos do grupo que estavam atrás de uma mulher, com um ar um tanto arrogante, apontaram suas armas para ela, sem que perguntassem, Eragon explicou:

- Esta é Blackniss, uma cavaleira – todos olharam extremamente impressionados, ao que ele completou – Ela diz que fugiu de Galbatorix para se juntar a nós.

A mulher encarou-a desconfiada, chegando mais perto e estudando seus olhos, Blackniss a encarou sem medo, desviando o olhar apenas quando uma elfa ao seu lado falou:

- Não podemos esperar aqui, se quer ficar do nosso lado, dê a sua palavra que não nos irá atacar nem ferir enquanto caminha conosco para Surda. – com certa dificuldade de usar as palavras corretas, ela fez o juramento acrescentando:

- Minhas intenções são puras e verdeiras – enrolou-se para dizer.

- Você quis dizer verdadeiras, não? – corrigiu-lhe Eragon, ao que a garota assentiu envergonhada

- Não fiquei muito tempo no castelo para aprender a falar a língua antiga devidamente, peço desculpas – e repetiu a frase de forma correta.

- Fique sempre onde possamos vigiá-la. A propósito, sou Nasuada, a líder dos Varden.

- É uma honra conhecê-la lady Nasuada – disse Blackniss, um tanto quanto impressionada - Sou Blackniss, A traidora, como deve estar pensando Galbatorix neste momento – brincou a garota, ao que Nyx acompanhou:

Sou Nyx, o Cúmplice. Riram os dois de forma discreta, percebendo que os demais se esforçavam para manter expressões sérias.

- Já vi que humor não lhe falta – avaliou Nasuada – estamos de olho em você.

A garota assentiu. Nasuada reorganizou o grupo, mandando Eragon ficar ao lado de Blackniss o tempo todo, assim como Saphira de Nyx. A garota os olhava com um educado interesse, procurando a oportunidade certa de iniciar uma conversa. Arya, como ela concluiu que era o nome da elfa, porque todos a chamavam assim, ficou ao seu outro lado, andando com a cabeça erguida, sem olhá-la sequer uma vez.

_Será que eles realmente acreditaram em nós? _Perguntou ao Nyx, olhando-o de soslaio.

_Creio que estão inseguros. Mas acho que vamos conseguir convencê-los._

_  
Se não conseguirmos, o que farão conosco? Irão nos prender, ou nos matar?_ Preocupou-se a garota.

_Quanto a isso, não há como saber. Mas se quiserem nos matar, lutaremos_. Disse Nyx, determinado. Mas a garota sentiu o receio dentro dele.


	2. Uma aliada traiçoeira

Autora da fic: Jeh Bueno

**UMA ALIADA TRAIÇOEIRA**

Eragon estava intrigado com a nova cavaleira, ela tinha modificações no corpo parecidas com a dele, o que a tornava meio elfa, meio humana. Como poderia existir alguém assim além dele na Alagaësia? Com a paciência de um dragão, ele esperou o momento certo para ficar sabendo dos detalhes juntamente com Nasuada e os outros, apesar de lançar olhares curiosos para ela quando tinha certeza de que não seria flagrado.

_Será que as transformações dela já estão _completas, Saphira?

_Creio que não, afinal, como você, parece que ela sofreu uma modificação além das transformações que normalmente ocorrem nos cavaleiros, além disso, o dragão dela é bem mais jovem que eu._

_  
Tem razão, mas estou muito curioso. Você acha que ela estava falando a verdade?_

_Não sei Eragon, mas espero que sim. _O garoto não pôde deixar de sentir a empolgação de Saphira para com o novo Dragão, Eragon tinha certeza que ela daria tudo para importuná-lo assim como fez com Glaedr.

Quando pararam para acampar numa clareira ao fim da tarde, uma fogueira foi acesa antes que Nasuada dissesse:

- Muito bem Blackniss, conte-nos a sua história e avaliaremos a sua situação. – havia um tom de desconfiança conscientemente explicito em sua voz.

A garota sentou-se na frente de Nyx, que estava deitado próximo as árvores, encostando-se à sua barriga confortavelmente. Cruzando as pernas, ela trançou os cabelos com agilidade, respirou fundo e começou:

- Há pouco tempo atrás, eu era uma garota comum, que vivia em uma casa simples em Urû'baen, tinha uma família e amigos, mas Galbatorix me tirou todos eles e me trancafiou em seu castelo, minha única companhia era Nyx, que o odeia tanto quanto eu – ela respirou fundo mais uma vez, quando uma rajada de vento fez o ar ficar ainda mais frio e balançando as folhas das árvores. Quando tudo pareceu silenciar, continuou – Durante a guerra que vocês travaram, Galbatorix decidiu que seria melhor acompanhar tudo mais de perto e foi para Feinster, interrompendo meu treinamento como cavaleira. Grande rei! Nos confinou dentro daquele castelo maldito sobre o pretexto de que apenas Murtagh era necessário. Mas a verdade, é que ele queria me manter em segredo e me usar quando eu já estivesse preparada. Porém, eu e Nyx vimos que aquele era o momento que esperávamos para fugir daquele castelo desgraçado e principalmente de Galbatorix.

Quando terminou, o tom da sua voz era de puro ódio, seus olhos faiscaram como se uma chama dentro dela tivesse sido despertada. Fixando o olhar em um ponto atrás de uma pedra, silenciou-se.

Eragon a observava intensamente, percebeu que ela não se parecia tanto com uma elfa como ele havia pensado, suas orelhas não eram tão pontudas como as dele e de Arya e seu nariz era muito mais parecido com a de um humano, assim como seus lábios e embora suas sobrancelhas fossem finas, seus olhos eram apenas levemente puxados, o que dava a ela uma beleza diferentemente intrigante.

- Mas você ainda não nos explicou como conseguiu que Nyx eclodisse e de que maneira Galbatorix a manteve presa. – observou Arya.

- Bem, é uma longa história. – A garota abriu a bolsa de couro que estava nas costas de Nyx, retirando um odre de água e bebendo rapidamente – Eu sempre trabalhei com meus pais, eles eram fazendeiros, meu pai tratava da lã e a vendia para comerciantes e produtores da cidade e minha mãe fazia algumas roupas para vender. Sempre que precisavam fazer uma entrega devidamente pequena, eu era a responsável por ela, mas com sorte, recebia uma ajuda do meu amigo Adhara.

"Tínhamos uma mania, que por sinal incomodava as pessoas, de apostar corrida até o ponto mais longe de onde estivéssemos. Um dia ele disse para apostarmos corrida até o castelo, e assim o fizemos. Começamos a discutir, pois ele havia roubado durante a corrida, então fizemos uma aposta, eu duvidei que ele pudesse pular o muro do castelo, mas ele o fez. Muitos minutos se passaram e ele não havia dito uma única palavra, não respondia aos meus chamados, mesmo sabendo que eu estava desesperada. Então eu fui atrás dele, quando cheguei do outro lado, achei um corredor vazio e reto, que dava para muitas portas, entrei na ultima, pois pensei que se ele estivesse tentando me enganar, não estaria na primeira porta."

"Uma vez dentro do castelo, não consegui mais sair, fui virando em corredores e subindo escadas para me esconder dos muitos empregados e soldados que passavam de um lado para o outro. Fiquei desesperada, já não sabia onde era saída, virava por todos os lados e só via portas idênticas e corredores protegidos. Cheguei a uma ala totalmente contrária a que eu tinha entrado, demorou muito tempo até que eu encontrasse uma escada para descer e tentar sair, até que notei um brilho estranhamente verde na parede, ele atraiu a minha atenção de uma forma quase hipnótica e eu não resisti a tentação de encontrá-lo..."

Sua voz foi morrendo à medida que seu olhar perdia o foco, como se estivesse se afogando em suas próprias lembranças. Nasuada fez menção de falar, mas Eragon a impediu, ele sabia que a garota continuaria sua história se não fosse interrompida. Alguns minutos depois:

- Eu... Tinha uma escada que dava em uma porta, mas havia quatro guardas para impedir quem quer que fosse de passar, eu... Eu estava tão determinada a encontrá-lo que... Entendam, parecia muito importante!... Eu escalei o prédio por fora. – Ela hesitou para ver se alguém a iria repreender – Quando entrei encontrei o ovo de Nyx em cima de uma prateleira, ele era a coisa mais linda que eu já havia visto na minha vida. Eu o peguei para levar a janela pra ver melhor, ele começou a fazer barulho e a se mexer em minhas mãos... Foi quando os quatro soldados abriram a porta e apontaram as armas pra mim, no susto deixei o ovo cair, e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Galbatorix apareceu. Ele olhou para mim e entrou na minha mente, depois de ter vasculhado todas as minhas lembranças, mandou os guardas saírem e me trancou dentro do quarto.

- Inacreditável a sua história – disse Nasuada, ao que a garota a encarou astutamente – mas continue.

- Foi naquele dia que ele eclodiu para mim. Galbatorix nos deixou trancados por duas semanas, quando nos soltou, exigiu que fizéssemos um juramento na língua antiga, eu só disse que o faria quando aprendesse sobre essa língua, ele não gostou muito da minha resposta, mas me disse o básico. Mas naquela noite, conheci Murtagh e ele me contou a verdade sobre a língua antiga e eu disse-lhe que não faríamos o juramento, ele falou que era impossível...

_Isso me parece muito estranho Saphira. _

_  
Não apenas por isso que seja mentira. Veja as coisas que nós mesmos fizemos!_

_  
Você acredita nela?_ Perguntou ele indignado

_Eu não disse isso Eragon... Mas de qualquer forma, você pode entrar na mente dela._ Retrucou a parceira

_Se ela deixar._

-...Por causa da minha relutância, ele revelou que havia capturado Adhara naquele dia e ameaçou matá-lo se eu não fizesse o tal juramento, eu me recusei novamente, ele o torturou... Tentei salvá-lo durante a noite, mas os guardas nos pegaram e eles o mataram. Mataram Adhara assim como mataram meus pais, meus tios... ELE os matou, na minha frente, sem que eu pudesse fazer nada! – Blackniss fechou os olhos e duas grandes lágrimas rolaram por sua face, caindo em seu peito e escorregando para dentro de sua blusa.

Nyx encostou o nariz entre seu ombro e seu rosto, e lá permaneceu durante todo o tempo de silencio que se estendeu.

Eragon não pôde deixar de sentir pesar pela garota, teve que conter um impulso de ampará-la. Ficou olhando-a sem saber o que dizer, assim como Nasuada, que parecia estar temporariamente muda. Ele pôde sentir que a raiva fervilhava dentro de Saphira.

_Traidor, Assassino!_ Murmurou ela.

- Eu continuei me recusando a fazer – recomeçou ela – Pois pensava que não havia mais nada a perder... Mas ele começou a punir Nyx – Blackniss enxugou as lágrimas que ainda rolavam por sua face – E ele é a coisa mais importante na minha vida! – Ela ergueu os olhos vermelhos que, eram tão intensos e profundos, como se houvesse um mar dentro deles – E então eu disse que faríamos o juramento depois de estudarmos melhor a língua antiga. E era o que estávamos fazendo quando ele começou a arrumar tudo para a guerra.

- E foi quando vocês escaparam. – concluiu Nasuada.

- Exato.

- E o que você tem a dizer quanto a sua aparência? – questionou-a Arya – Você não é elfa, mas também não se parece muito com uma humana.

- Eu não sei ao certo. Os pais ao quais me referi me adotaram. Eles disseram que me encontraram na porta deles uma manhã, quando eu ainda era um bebê. Eu não sabia da existência de elfos e nem mesmo de cavaleiros até começar a estudar isso no castelo, sempre me chamaram de aberração.

- Você não é uma aberração! – as palavras escaparam da boca de Eragon antes que ele pudesse contê-las. A garota sorriu pela primeira vez desde que começou a contar sua história.

- Creio que um dos meus pais verdadeiros eram elfos.

- Isso é muito incomum – recomeçou Arya – não sei de nenhum relacionamento desse tipo que tenha dado certo.

- Talvez você não saiba de tudo. – desafiou-a Blackniss.

A elfa encarou-a impassível, Eragon conhecia bem seu olhar, era o tipo que insistia em fazer qualquer um desviá-lo, mas a garota não o fez.

Vários minutos silenciosos se passaram, até que:

- Nyx repreendeu-me por ter falado daquele jeito com você, ele tem razão, peço desculpas Arya Svit-kona – E tocando os lábios com os primeiros dedos, a garota surpreendeu a todos. Mas ainda possuía um olhar astuto, que relutava em se redimir. Já a outra, estudava-a com olhos inteligentes, mas nada respondeu.

_Ela não devia realmente ter falado com Arya daquela maneira, Nyx é um dragão educado._ Comentou Saphira animada. Eragon não podia deixar de se sentir atingido pela resposta que Blackniss deu a Arya, pois sentia além de sua paixão, uma profunda admiração pela elfa e sua imagem lhe representava uma pessoa sábia e justa.

- Você não sabe nada sobre seus pais? – A pergunta inesperada veio da criada ao lado de Nasuada.

- Sei apenas o que devo saber, creio eu. – Ninguém insistiu mais no assunto.

- Veja Blackniss, nossa situação não é tão simples como parece – começou Nasuada. – acabamos de travar uma guerra contra o império, ao qual você era uma aliada e estamos vindo do funeral de um dos mais respeitados reis anões, que foi morto pelo seu companheiro Murtagh. E então você chega do castelo do próprio Galbatorix, afirmando que é de confiança. – Ela respirou fundo um instante, e depois continuou – Muitos dos Varden morreram, assim como muitos dos soldados de Surda, ambas as economias estão em decadência por perder as poucas ajudas que recebiam vindas do império. Não podemos correr o risco de levar um inimigo e, muito menos, de ter um inimigo entre nós. A senhorita nos contou a sua história e nós a ouvimos pacientemente, mas ainda devo alertá-la que não nos convenceu totalmente e que não vamos confiar na sua palavra até que você possa nos dar uma prova de que tudo realmente aconteceu da forma como nos contou.

A garota abaixou a cabeça por um instante, pensativa.

- Tenho uma sugestão minha Lady.

-Então não perca tempo, e diga Eragon

- Eu poderia entrar na mente dela para verificar, isto é – Eragon encarou-a sério – Se você permitir Blackniss.

- É uma boa idéia. – concordou Nasuada.

Ela hesitou, e com um suspiro disse:

- Se não houver outra maneira para confiarem em mim...

- Não há. – concretizou a líder dos Varden.

- Certo.

- Quando você estiver pronta – falou Eragon sem rodeios.

- À vontade. – foi a resposta relutante.

Eragon se concentrou, notou que a garota ainda baixava suas defesas. Ao contrário da vez em que inspecionou a mente dos Urgals, em que ele apenas verificava suas intenções, o garoto buscou ver a vida de Blackniss.

Uma garotinha corria por toda a extensão de um lago numa velocidade incrível, e um garotinho atrás gritava para ela esperar. Como em flash, a imagem mudou, e ele via agora, uma menina de aproximadamente dez anos chorando sentada numa mesa de madeira, enquanto uma mulher gritava "Você quer saber de onde veio sua ingratazinha, vou lhe dizer então, seu pai te largou na minha porta, quando tudo que eu menos queria na minha vida era mais uma pirralha chorona para me trazer problemas! Eles não queriam você, porque sabiam que é uma aberração da natureza, sabiam que você nunca iria prestar para nada...". Eragon viu aquela menina ser atormentada por uma garota de rosto maldoso que parecia ser anos mais velha que ela, viu-a contando mentiras para colocar culpas em Blackniss, as quais rendiam a ela uma surra dos pais adotivos. Viu uma adolescente sentada num bar com um rapaz um tanto corpulento, enquanto todos a sua volta a olhavam torto e murmuravam algo entre si, até que um ancião levantou-se e disse: "É isso mesmo, você sua garota estranha, o que está fazendo aqui? Sabemos a confusão que você arrumou para o velho Bio, não queremos você entre nós...", ao que uma mulher o ajudou, "Coitada da dona Elisa, ter você como filha só pode ser desgraça, vai embora daqui, sua aberração de orelhas pontudas...".

Ela se levantou e saiu a passos largos, numa velocidade inumana, ao qual o rapaz a acompanhou correndo: "Espere Niss", ele contornou-a para ficar de frente e poder olhar em seus olhos chorosos: "Não chore, tudo que eles dizem é mentira", "Mas mesmo assim, eles dizem" choramingou a garota, se aproximando, ele prosseguiu: "São os idiotas, estão perdendo uma amizade com uma garota incrível. Não Niss, deixe-me falar! Você é linda e eu até agradeço pelos outros não fazerem parte das nossas vidas", "Por quê?", "Porque daí ninguém fica entre nós" – Ele a beijou.

Os viu correndo e andando pela cidade juntos várias vezes, aprontando algumas coisas, ela cantava umas musicas muito parecida com as musicas dos elfos, o que intrigou a Eragon, uma vez que ele sabia que a garota jamais havia estado com um elfo antes, pelo menos, não depois de ter crescido. Viu-a pulando o muro de um castelo, e se perdendo entre os corredores, seu olhar era de puro desespero. Quando encontrou uma escada que descia, notou uma luz verde refletida sobre sua mão encostada na parede, a garota olhou para dos lados curiosa, desceu as escadas, mas não resistiu e voltou correndo, como se estivesse fora de si ela fez de tudo para chegar à fonte do brilho verde. Encontrou uma pedra esmeralda dentro de uma sala redonda, foi surpreendida por guardas, e por uma figura que para ela, pareceu aterrorizante, a figura a aprisionou. Eragon viu o ovo de Nyx eclodir, e a garota olhá-lo com fascínio e medo, ele avançou para ela, que recuou instintivamente. O bebê dragão encolheu-se num canto, com um olhar triste e ofendido, fazendo-a se encher de remorso e caminhar para ele com um olhar carinhoso. Viu o mesmo dragão com o dobro do tamanho, sendo cuidado por uma garota, que agora tinha feições duras de uma mulher que havia sofrido muito ao longo da vida.

Eragon espantou-se ao ver um homem ajoelhado num chão de piso frio se contorcendo, e Blackniss a sua frente chorava desconsolada. "Faça o juramento!" ordenou Galbatorix, "Não faça isso Niss, eles são malignos, não faça isso, não encha seu coração com essa doença! Por favor", ela soluçou, "Matem-no!"," Não! Adhara!", gritou desesperada. PAFT! A cabeça do homem de olhos cinzentos rolou para o lado. Assim como seus pais adotivos, que foram ao castelo numa tarde, dizer ao rei que ele não podia ficar com a garota, porque ela tinha que trabalhar para eles, mas se ele a quisesse para alguma coisa, eles poderiam acertar as contas.

Não precisando ver mais nada, ele se retirou de sua mente. Notou que Blackniss estava de joelhos ofegante e que todos os olhavam curiosos.

- Tudo que ela disse, é verdade. Se me permite dizer lady Nasuada, ela tem razões para odiar Galbatorix, tanto quanto nós.


	3. Semelhantes diferenças

**SEMELHANTES DIFERENÇAS**

Nasuada pareceu surpresa, mas acabou concordando:

- Temos que descansar, espero chegar a Surda depois de amanhã. Eragon, você se importa de fazer a vigia esta noite?

- De maneira nenhuma. – assentiu ele, sorrindo.

Blackniss levantou-se e foi para um canto mais afastado da roda de cabanas que os soldados montaram, Nyx foi logo em seguida, deitando ao lado da garota, que o abraçou demoradamente e acariciou seu pescoço. Ela havia recusado a oferta de Nasuada de se juntar ao grupo para fazerem uma rápida refeição, tomou alguma coisa com aroma adocicado de seu odre e se deitou com seu dragão sobre um amontoado de cobertores que tirou de dentro da bolsa, olhando as estrelas com uma expressão inexplicável, que parecia ao mesmo tempo triste e tranqüila.

- Fique de olho nela! – acrescentou a líder dos Varden, antes de se deitar.

Eragon sentou-se ao lado de Saphira e juntos ficaram olhando a noite por um longo tempo.

- O que você viu? – sussurrou uma voz querida e conhecida as suas costas, pegando-o de surpresa. Olhou para a elfa mais bela que já vira em sua vida, supunha que jamais encontraria alguém com uma beleza equiparável, por um momento, Eragon nada conseguiu dizer, a lua ascendia sobre ela, causando-lhe uma impressão eterna.

_"Você vai contar a ela?"_ Disse Saphira, interrompendo seu momento de adoração.

_"Não sei. Acho que Blackniss não gostaria"_ Procurando um meio de não dizer toda a verdade, mas sem mentir, porque a língua antiga não lhe permitia, respondeu simplesmente:

- Vi uma garota que já sofreu muito.

- Não viu nada sobre os pais verdadeiros dela?

- Não.

- Gostaria de saber como ela pode ser semi-elfa. Pelo que sei, é impossível! – Arya parecia estranhamente confusa, como se recusasse o fato de desconhecer alguma coisa referente a sua raça.

- Sei menos que você. – com medo de que a conversa tenha terminado, acrescentou – O que você achou dela?

-Não posso dizer nada agora, mas me parece – e ela lançou um olhar estreito para a direção da garota – que ela confia muito em si mesma, e muito pouco nos outros.

- E isso é ruim?

- Veremos. Preste atenção nela esta noite. – E sem mais, se afastou.  
Sentindo o animo diminuir, ele levantou e tirou o cinto que Oromis lhe dera, começando sua atividade de transferir energia para as pedras, algo que já se tornara um hábito.

_"Sabe, eu não acho que ela seja má, apenas sofreu muito e isso a deixou inflexível." _Observou Saphira.

_"Também não sinto que ela seja má. Mas já aprendemos que as pessoas sempre podem nos surpreender e decepcionar."_

Ficaram em silencio por um tempo, refletindo em suas palavras, até que uma curiosidade tomou conta da mente de Eragon.

_"Você falou com Nyx, Saphira?"_

_"Pouco. Acho que ele não estava com vontade de conversar"_ Ela tentou inutilmente esconder sua frustração.

_"Oh minha amiga, não fique assim. Eles acabaram de chegar, devem estar cansados e se sentindo pouco a vontade, vocês terão muito tempo para se conhecer"_

Ela abaixou a cabeça e não respondeu. Eragon não insistiu, ao invés disso encostou-se a ela e ficou acariciando seu pescoço distraidamente, enquanto olhava para a floresta. Algumas horas havia se passado, ele estava com os olhos fechados em um sono consciente, quando ouviu passos leves e suaves vindo em sua direção sorrateiramente.

- Dormindo durante a vigia, cavaleiro?

- Estava apenas de olhos fechados, não deixei de prestar atenção em nada um segundo sequer. E você, o que faz acordada?

- Bem, eu já descansei. Não durmo se puder evitar.

- Como assim?

- Ah! Não é apenas a minha aparência que é semi-elfa – explicou Blackniss – Quando não estou cansada, apenas deito para descansar, consciente de tudo a minha volta, tenho apenas uns vislumbres que não se podem chamar de sonhos. Mas quando estou com a mente exausta, ou quando minhas atividades exigiram muito de minha energia, eu durmo como os humanos. E meus sonhos não são dos melhores.

-O que você sonha?

- Posso me sentar? – Perguntou a garota, dispensando uma resposta à sua pergunta.

- Claro. – Respondeu Eragon, que havia esquecido que a garota elfa estava em pé. – Desculpe-me, você me pegou de surpresa.

Ela não disse nada, mas sentou-se ao lado dele, e quando fez isso, um raio de luz vindo da lua fez seus cabelos de cores degradantes refletirem, primeiro o castanho escuro, depois o claro e dessa forma, para o loiro, como se mudassem de tom imperceptivelmente a cada centímetro.

Ficaram em silencio durante vários minutos, até que Saphira disse de repente:

_"Por que Nyx ficou lá?"_ Eragon já ia repetir a pergunta, quando percebeu que ela falou abertamente para Blackniss. A garota deu uma risada gostosa:

- Vergonha. Disse que não sabe como se comportar diante de uma fêmea tão bonita e encantadora como você. E nem como poderia sentar-se ao seu lado, quando suas escamas são tão reluzentes e belas em comparação as dele. – Quando terminou, ela já estava rindo mais alto, embora tentasse se conter ao máximo. Eragon viu alegria em seu rosto pela primeira vez, e notou que seu sorriso se completava com seu olhar intenso.

Então, sentiu a uma onda de sentimentos o invadirem, primeiro aflição, depois vergonha e por ultimo, uma estranha satisfação.

_"Bobagem, vou chamá-lo"_ Disse Saphira, se encaminhando em direção a Nyx, que aos olhos distantes de um humano, poderia ser confundido com uma imensa pedra de esmeralda. Demorou um tempo para o cavaleiro perceber que o que sentiu veio de Saphira.

A garota parou de rir com muito esforço, mas continuou sorrindo por um longo tempo enquanto olhava para o horizonte, que agora ia ficando azul-anil lentamente. Assim como o ar estava mais úmido, como se ansiasse pelo sol que estava por vir. Eragon estava prestando atenção na conversa dos dragões, embora a contra gosto de Saphira:

- É tão lindo não é? – falou Blackniss, que ainda olhava para o horizonte.

- O que?

- O sol nascendo e um dia começando. Dá uma sensação de esperança. – Ela respirou profundamente e cantarolou baixinho.

- Esperança! Há muito tempo não ouvia essa palavra.

- Mas não a esqueça e nem a perca, porque uma hora você precisará dela.

- Você tem esperança depois de tudo o que te aconteceu? – Quis saber Eragon, temendo ter sido inconveniente. Mas ela sorriu e se virou para ele, seus olhos estavam mais profundos do que nunca, qualquer um que olhasse para eles por muito tempo, temeriam se perder em sua imensidão.

- Se eu não a tivesse, Eragon, não estaria aqui. Eu acredito em um mundo melhor e vou lutar por ele, porque se não fizer isso... – Sua voz falhou, ela parecia incapaz de continuar. – Eu simplesmente tenho que seguir meu coração.

Eragon olhou-a sem saber o que dizer, suas palavras pareceram mais simples do que era a realidade de seus sentimentos, notou então, que estava diante de uma mulher da qual nunca se saber o que esperar, mas sempre se espera muito.

Blackniss levantou-se rapidamente, e ao fazer isso uma corrente de ouro brilhou em seu pescoço, sem perceber, o garoto levantou-se para olhar, o pingente da corrente a principio parecia um coração branco, que reluzia diversas cores, chegando mais perto, pode notar que era feito com duas pedras compridas e ovais que se cruzavam.

- O que é?

- Um coração. – Respondeu-lhe Niss, com uma expressão curiosa.

- Sim, mas nunca vi pedras como essas. Parecem ter sido impecavelmente polidas.

- Não sei do que é feito e nem como, sempre o tive. Elisa tentava tirar, mas só eu consigo, embora ela nunca soubesse disso, dizia que a corrente crescia junto comigo. Pode parecer estranho, mas concordo com ela, jamais ficou larga ou justa.

- Então isso deve ser de seus pais verdadeiros. – Arriscou o cavaleiro.

- Creio que sim.

E juntos, foram preparar seu café da manhã, enquanto Saphira e Nyx levantavam vôo juntos pela primeira vez.


	4. Intitulado

**Mesmo com ninguém deixando reviews eu ainda sou uma alma caridosa e posto pra vocês! E eu sei que tem gente que olha isso siim! :P**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**INTITULADO**

Logo começaram a rumar para Surda novamente, Eragon passava a maior parte do tempo voando com Saphira, Blackniss e Nyx os seguiam, mas apesar disso, ela não lhe falou muito, pelo contrário, agiu como se tivesse dormido a noite toda, desconhecendo o momento que passaram juntos. Isso teria intrigado o cavaleiro se ele já não estivesse preocupado com sua relação com Arya, além de tentar afastar todos os pensamentos sobre seu verdadeiro pai, Morzan.

Ao cair da noite, as barracas foram montadas e o jantar preparado, a mulher-elfa sentou-se sozinha com seu dragão novamente e recusou a comida que lhe foi oferecida, comendo algo que a Eragon parecia um tipo de bolacha e apenas aceitou um gole de vinho. Eragon olhava-a com indiferença embora sentisse vontade de chamá-la, no entanto, se empenhou numa conversa com Arya:

- Você voltará comigo para Ellesméra?

- Talvez. Os Varden precisam que eu fique, muita coisa deve ser feita. – Ela olhou-o com seriedade até que este desviasse os olhar. – Então você vai voltar para lá? Desistiu de cumprir sua promessa?

- Não. Vou cumpri-la antes de retornar, Katrina está presa e não pode esperar... Roran também não.

- Eragon, você não pode se esquecer que fez outras promessas. Os Varden precisam de você, todo povo que sofre precisa de você!

- Eu sei disso Arya! E nos últimos tempos a única coisa que fiz foi ajudá-los! – disse ele, sentindo uma fúria repentina – Deixei minha cidade que agora está destruída, eu deixei meus amigos e muitos morreram por minha causa, eu não estava lá para ajudá-los! Eu estava lutando com vocês! Será que não posso agora atender a um pedido de ajuda do meu irmão, o ultimo membro da minha família?  
O cavaleiro sabia que não devia ter falado dessa forma, mas não conseguiu se conter.

_Eragon! Por que falou assim com ela? Quer piorar as coisas?_ Disse Saphira.

_Não... eu.._

Eu não disse isso. – Respondeu a elfa – Só não quero que você se esqueça de seus deveres, e acima de tudo, do motivo pelo qual fez tudo o que acabou de dizer, ou será que você fez tudo isso por que foi obrigado?

- Claro que não!

- Então pense antes de falar. Só estou tentando te ajudar, sei que seu fardo é pesado e que você tem grandes responsabilidades, mas a partir do momento em que as assumiu, deve cumprir com a sua palavra. – Ela falou calmamente, embora seu olhar faiscasse – Todos perdemos pessoas que amamos nessa guerra, no caso dos elfos, são séculos de lutas, séculos de perdas.

Dizendo isso, ela levantou e se dirigiu para sua barraca, deixando-o sentado com um remorso crescente, dando-lhe a sensação de que um liquido corrosivo escorria pelo corpo.

_Você sabe o que fazer! Vá!_ Disse Saphira novamente, mas dessa vez, empurrou-o com a cabeça, dando lhe impulso para se levantar e sair a passos largos, numa velocidade sobre humana.

- Me desculpe Arya Svit-kona. – Falou o cavaleiro, tocando os lábios. Pensou em entrar na barraca, mas desistiu da idéia, ela poderia achar que ele iria tentar alguma coisa novamente. – Fui um tolo, você tem toda razão, falei sem pensar e é sempre com isso que cometo meus piores erros. – Murmurou, olhando para o chão.

- Então comece a aprender com eles. – Foi a resposta, ela sentou-se e o olhou, mas dessa vez, sua expressão era a que geralmente fazia quando andavam juntos por Ellesméra. – Entre e sente-se.

Ele sorriu e deu um passo para frente, mas as penúltimas palavras de Arya ecoaram mais um vez em sua mente, fazendo-o parar.

- Já comecei a aprender. – Olhou para baixo – Devo ir, Boa noite.

Se afastou ao modo como ela geralmente fazia, passou por Blackniss, que estava deitada perto de Nyx, sem no entanto notá-la, sem notar que ela o observava.

_Pequenino... _Chamou Saphira, encostando o nariz em seu cotovelo._ Estou orgulhosa de você!_

_Não foi fácil, mas sei que não devia ficar lá. _Respondeu ele, infeliz. _Que não devo ter esperanças._

_Você fez a coisa certa, e sei que foi difícil, porque fazer coisas erradas é bem mais fácil, embora arcar com as conseqüências seja pior do que fazer as coisas certas._

Ele ficou refletindo em suas palavras, quando um aroma floral invadiu o ar, levantou-se intrigado e viu Blackniss passar correndo silenciosamente para o meio dar árvores. Intrigado, ele procurou por Nyx que estava deitado com ela não muito longe dali, mas o lugar estava vazio.

_Onde será que eles foram?_

_Não sei, mas vamos ver. _Disse Saphira, preocupada.

Eragon levantou-se e correu na direção tomada pela garota, pôde ouvir seus passos quase silenciosos não muito longe dali, seguiu seu som, que contornava uma pedra grande e parava, ao que parecia, em um rio. Nyx estava de costas para eles, olhando para alguma coisa que se movia na água, o cavaleiro deu alguns passos sorrateiros para frente, e pisou em algo macio que estava no chão, se agachou para olhar e viu as roupas de Blackniss. Naquele instante, Nyx se mexeu e, erguendo a cabeça com um sobressalto, ele a viu, boiando no rio numa paz de dar inveja. A luz da lua que refletia sobre ela, fazia-a parecer uma personagem saída de um sonho, Eragon continuou parado onde estava olhando-a petrificado com suas roupas na mão.

_Interessante como vocês humanos são diferentes uns dos outros._ Comentou Saphira, de um jeito que se não fosse encabulador, seria bem cômico.

Como se estivesse despertando, ele recolocou as roupas onde estava e virou-se para sair despercebido quando a garota fez um movimento brusco na água. Ele contornou a pedra o mais rápido que pôde, e saiu andando a passos élficos com Saphira ao seu lado, mas não sem antes que a garota visse seu vulto, e as escamas brilhantes de seu dragão.

_Ela me viu?_ Perguntou ele, numa mistura de ansiedade e preocupação.

_Não sei, mas porque isso o preocupa tanto? _

_  
Porque... oras, porque sim!_

Ele não poderia explicar a ela, não naquele momento. Quando chegaram ao acampamento, deitaram onde estava e Eragon não disse mais nada, apenas pensava no que tinha visto. Alguns minutos se passaram, até que ele ouvisse os passos leves da garota novamente, ao que ele percebeu, com algum alivio, que ela havia também parado no lugar onde tinha ficado com Nyx, o que o deixou agradecido por não ser ainda mais próximo do lugar onde estava. Mas uma voz suave e bem próxima o sobressaltou:

- Você sempre finge que está dormindo depois de bisbilhotar pessoas banhando-se?

Abrindo os olhos, viu que ela estava agora sentada ao lado dele com as pernas cruzadas e o olhava com uma expressão divertida.

- Você... Como você veio parar aqui? – enrolou-se o cavaleiro. – Quero dizer, você estava lá, e...

- Posso não correr tão rápido quanto você, mas sei saltar grandes distancias sem fazer barulho. – Disse ela, com um olhar misterioso e um sorriso controlado.

- Me desculpe, eu não sabia que você estava lá... Como descobriu esse rio?

- Não é um rio, é um lago! Eragon Matador de Espectros devia prestar mais atenção a sua volta. – Respondeu rindo. – Eu o vi brilhar entre as árvores enquanto voávamos.

Eragon ficou em silencio sem saber o que dizer, envergonhado, não estava bisbilhotando, ele simplesmente não esperava que ela estaria em um lago, ainda mais sem roupas. Ela continuou olhando-o:

- Não se sinta mal, tenho certeza de que, se soubesse que eu estava lá, não teria ido.

- Não teria mesmo... – Suspirando, continuou – Você quer conversar?

- Mas já estamos conversando – Disse ela, sem conter uma

gargalhada, ao que ele também riu. – Mas estendi o que quis dizer cavaleiro, vamos, não fique ai deitado, venha ver uma coisa. E você também Saphira.

Os conduziu para dentro da floresta novamente, e só então, ele percebeu que o caminho para o lago era uma trilha que estava sumindo com o tempo. A garota parou em frente a pedra, deu alguns passos para trás e pulou quatro metros, parando em pé em cima dela. Surpreso, Eragon fez o mesmo, mas se desequilibrou quando tentou parar em pé, por pouco não caiu, mas Blackniss o segurou.

- Olhe – Disse ela, dando-lhe as costas e apontando para o horizonte.

Uma paisagem inédita mostrou-se a ele, a lua cheia iluminava as árvores que havia por toda volta, sombreando a água escura do lago. Ao longe, podiam-se ver os contornos negros e perolados das montanhas Beor. Era como um quadro onde só havia três cores, o preto, o azul, e um branco estranhamento luminoso.

- Uau – foi apenas o que conseguiu dizer.

_Queria poder fazer uma fairth disso._ Falou à Saphira.

_Então guarde bem essa imagem, e quando voltarmos a Ellesméra, você poderá fazer._ Foi a resposta, ela também estava encantada com o que via.

_Espero que consiga, Oromis iria gostar desta paisagem._

_Glaedr também._ Disse a dragão, completando seu pensamento.

Então, por algum motivo, estes se voltaram para as imagens que vira na mente de Blackniss:

- Você o amava muito, não é?

- Adhara? – Disse ela, virando-se para ele, que por um instante, se perdeu na imensidão de seu olhar. – Ele foi o único que me amou.

Eragon não conseguiu responder, sentiu seu coração apertar e deve ter transpassado isso em sua expressão, pois ela disse:

- Não sinta pena de mim, Eragon. Sempre soube ser feliz com que tinha e nunca senti falta de nada. – Desviou seu olhar do dele. Ficou admirando a vista por alguns minutos e disse:

- E você a ama.

- Como? – Disse ele, como ela poderia saber? Mas para sua surpresa, a garota cantou suavemente

_A noite caiu,  
O homem partiu,  
Sua terra ruiu._

Mas despercebido,  
Foi seguido,  
E pelo outro foi traído.

Jornada incerta,  
Dentro dele o medo desperta,  
Á procura da atitude certa.

Impedido de amar,  
Só lhe resta voar,  
E o destino encontrar.

Eragon fitou-a incrédulo:  
- O que você está querendo dizer com isso?


	5. Intitulado 2

Eragon fitou-a incrédulo:

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso?

- Você sabe. Eu morei naquele castelo maldito, onde o núcleo das conversas era sempre sobre você, sei que Carvahall foi destruída, que Murtagh o traiu, e agora percebo que você é apaixonado por Arya.

- E a parte que fala do medo e da atitude certa? O que você sabe sobre o meu destino? – Ele estava confuso e desconfiado, milhares de pensamentos passaram por sua mente.

- Acalme-se cavaleiro. Nada sei sobre o destino, eu apenas deduzi o quão perdido você está.  
Eragon estava pasmo, ela era sorrateira e observadora. A desconfiança o dominou e ele se levantou:

- Não estou perdido, sei exatamente o que tenho que fazer, e por sinal, isso só diz respeito a mim, Blackniss – Um sentimento altamente defensivo cresceu dentro dele – Cuide em causar uma boa impressão e em não mentir, pois agora você acabou de abalar a confiança que eu tinha em você.

Virou-se para sair, mas a garota-elfa levantou-se e segurou seu braço firmemente, fazendo-o sentir a força de uma mão delicada. Saphira e Nyx olhavam de um, para o outro, sem dizer nada, e de vez em quando se entreolhavam como cúmplices.

- Perdoe-me se fui indelicada e inconveniente Eragon Elda, essa não era a minha intenção. Não disse que você não sabe o que fazer da sua vida, quis dizer que você ainda não decidiu como vai realizar seus planos. – Seus olhos tremeram quando ela o soltou, como se lhe custasse muito cada palavra – Eu só quero ajudar a todos que eu puder. E não farei isso porque tenho um bom coração, pois não julgo que tenho, me tornei tão incapaz de amar quanto uma porta, mas farei porque vivi entre aqueles que vocês querem destruir. Passei muito tempo naquele ambiente onde o ar é pesado, e até as próprias paredes parecem querer se libertar.

Eragon evitou seu olhar quando ela terminou de falar, ele acreditava em suas palavras, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia que não devia confiar nela, talvez porque a garota conviveu com Murtagh e sua traição tenha sido a mais dura para ele, ou simplesmente porque havia gostado dela.

- Não sou mais nem menos do que pareço ser, mas se você não quiser confiar em mim e acreditar nas minhas palavras, não posso fazer nada. – Ela o soltou e continuou. – Mas ainda assim peço desculpas, eu só queria mostrar que te entendo... Mas pelo visto, não mostrei do jeito certo.

Ele suspirou e sentou-se novamente, ela fez o mesmo e ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, olhando a paisagem, até que Saphira disse abertamente:

_Deixamos o acampamento sozinho! Mas podem ficar aqui, eu e Nyx podemos dar conta do recado._ E acrescentou somente para Eragon: _Converse com ela, você sabe o que deve fazer._

– E sem mais, levantou vôo com Nyx ao seu lado.

- Eles estão se dando bem. – Comentou Niss, tentando recomeçar a conversa, mas como Eragon não disse nada, impacientou-se. – Ora, diga alguma coisa!

Ele a olhou e por um momento não conseguiu dizer nada, procurava dentro de si uma razão para continuar bravo com ela, mas não conseguia encontrar.

- Eu acredito em você...

Ela sorriu. Então uma dor intensa no lado direito do corpo o fez soltar um grito de surpresa: Saphira! O que aconteceu? Ela não respondeu, mas ele conseguiu tirar imagens da mente dela, Urgals se aproximaram do acampamento enquanto eles estiveram fora e agora atacavam. Aparentemente, Nyx também foi atingido por alguma coisa, pois Blackniss passava a mão no pescoço com uma expressão de desespero. Eles se olharam e um segundo depois, correram de volta a toda velocidade, desembainhando suas espadas e se preparando para o que quer que fosse acontecer.

Quando chegaram, se depararam com um caos no acampamento, as barracas foram destruídas e muitos soldados haviam caído, os que sobraram lutavam incansavelmente, a direita, Arya enfrentava sozinha dois Urgals, os quais, Eragon reparou, eram mais baixos que o normal, mas somente quando um dos que estavam a direita matou um soldado e se dirigiu para ele, foi que percebeu que eles na verdade pertenciam a uma outra espécie, tinham a pele avermelhada com manchas amarelas, semelhante a peixe em decomposição, seu rosto era mais parecido com o de um humano, mas algo semelhante a chifres saia dos dois lados do maxilar, seus dentes eram leoninos e seus olhos estranhamente negros. Ele ergueu uma clava pontiaguda, ao qual ele desviou sem dificuldade, para ele os golpes pareciam lentos, apesar de fortes, não foi difícil derrubá-lo, uma vez que estava preocupado com Saphira e Nasuada, ao mesmo tempo em que queria ajudar Arya.

_Eu estou bem, estamos tentando impedir que mais deles entrem no acampamento._

Tranqüilizou-o a parceira.

_Mas você está sem armadura Saphira! Tome cuidado, eu já estou indo._

- Preciso ajudar Saphira. – Disse ele a Arya, quando a alcançou.

- Vá, eu vou procurar Nasuada. – E dizendo isso, se afastou depressa.

Ele apressou-se, por cinco vezes teve de parar para lutar, na terceira levou um forte golpe na perna esquerda, que o fez perder o ar por alguns segundos. Estava a seis metros do final da área do acampamento, quando viu o que Saphira e Nyx estavam fazendo: se protegiam atrás de uma barreira de fogo, onde um grupo de trinta daqueles Urgals diferentes brandia suas calavas e berravam em protesto, enquanto os dragões atacavam com a calda os poucos que ousavam tentar passar.

_O fogo resolve contra eles, segundo Nyx._ Explicou Saphira, quando Eragon aproximou-se e subiu em seu dorso.

_Onde está a Blackniss?_ Perguntou olhando para os lados.

Mas não precisou de uma resposta, uma figura vinha a toda velocidade pelo lado esquerdo do acampamento, em direção a Nyx, e quando se aproximou, fez algo que Eragon jamais poderia ter esperado. Pulou sobre Nyx, que deu a ela impulso com o próprio corpo, lançando-a através das chamas. Antes de cair no chão, a cavaleira terminou o feitiço que murmurava enquanto corria para seu dragão, então diversas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo: Uma batida seca que ecoou como se tivesse sido produzida em uma caverna, uma fina poeira de areia levantava-se em sentido vertical, como se um vento intenso estivesse soprando no sentido contrário ao grupo atacante, que fez com que todos eles caíssem e, após um rugido ensurdecedor, as chamas produzidas por Saphira e Nyx se apagaram, como se tivessem sido engolidas pela terra.

Por um instante, Eragon pensou que Blackniss os tivesse matado, mas eles começaram a se mexer lentamente. A garota-elfa levantou-se e olhou-os sem dizer nada, as suas costas, um feroz dragão verde soltava jatos de fumaça pelo nariz, ao lado de um magnífico dragão azul, que observava a cena com um olhar quase tão ameaçador e intrigado, quanto o do cavaleiro

as suas costas.

Em poucos minutos os seres asquerosos começavam a se levantar novamente, o maior que estava à frente do grupo se encaminhou para Blackniss:

- Agora vejo porque disseram-me para temê-la, Senhora da morte. – Disse, com um sotaque gutural e fazendo uma reverencia exageradamente desrespeitosa.

- Não aqui Rocken. Porque veio? – Retrucou ela, e pela primeira vez, sua voz era fria e imperiosa, como se ele não merecesse sua atenção.

- Ora, não sabes? O rei a quer. – Ele ofegou no momento em que sua pele lisa e úmida começou a ressecar e formar bolhas.

- Diga-lhe que jamais conseguirá nada de mim, isto é, se chegar vivo, é claro. – Respondeu no mesmo tom, dando um risinho debochado. – Agora sumam, antes que eu os faça desejar antes do tempo nunca terem se aliado a ele.

O monstro ficou sério, parecia relutar em dar-se por vencido, mais ao olhar para trás e ver que grande parte dos seus soldados haviam caído mortos e que a própria pele estava começando a ficar em carne viva à medida que as bolhas que haviam se formado estouravam, disse:

- Tão bela para ser cruel. Você engana. – Sua voz saiu como um silvo e dando um grito, partiu junto com os outros.

Eragon olhava para a cena boquiaberto, desceu de Saphira e se encaminhou para a garota, mas antes que chegasse, ela caiu de joelhos deixando que o sangue de sua boca pingasse no chão.


	6. A Confidência

**A CONFIDÊNCIA**

Eragon olhava para a cena boquiaberto, desceu de Saphira e se encaminhou para a garota, mas antes que chegasse, ela caiu de joelhos deixando que o sangue de sua boca pingasse no chão.

- O que são eles? Você está bem? Como você fez aquilo? – Eragon disparou a perguntar enquanto se aproximava, com Nyx e Saphira seguindo-o a largas passadas.

O dragão verde se apressou quando viu a poça de sangue que se formava a frente de Blackniss, que estava apoiada em seus braços, estes tremiam violentamente, dando a impressão, de que a qualquer momento ela fosse despencar:

- São tritões – Disse ofegante. – Estou bem obrigada. E fiz o possível.

- O que? – Gritou ele – Isso é um absurdo! Definitivamente, você não está bem!

Ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e passou os braços sobre os delicados ombros da cavaleira, ajudando-a a ficar de pé.

- Não se preocupe, estou bem. – Disse orgulhosamente, enquanto dava alguns passos cambaleantes para o lado, mas tropeçou na cauda de Saphira e caiu sentada feito um pato cego. – Ahm, talvez eu precise de um auxilio.

- Ah, claro! – Falou Eragon entre risos, esquecendo-se por um instante do estranho acontecimento. – Não irei ajudar, pois sei que você não precisa de nenhuma ajuda, vou apenas te auxiliar.

- Isso seria muito bom! – Respondeu, segundos antes de desmaiar em seus braços.

Eragon levou-a para o núcleo do acampamento, onde encontrou Nasuada e Arya extremamente preocupadas, contou-lhes o que havia acontecido e todos começaram a arrumar as coisas.  
- Bem, é melhor apressarmos o passo, apesar deste lamentável encontro, acho que podemos chegar em Surda ainda hoje. – Concluiu Nasuada, ao mesmo tempo em que virou para dar ordens aos soldados restantes, que arrumavam para seus companheiros mortos um enterro digno.  
- Eu sabia que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa. – Disse Arya, sua voz era sutil, mas tinha um quê de impaciência.  
- Você sabe o que ela fez? – Perguntou Eragon, que desde aquele momento remoia-se para encontrar uma resposta para o que vira.  
- Talvez.  
Eragon ficou de frente para a elfa, olhou diretamente em seus olhos:  
- Diga-me o que acha. – Pediu.  
- Acho que ela não fez nada de que se orgulhe, mas fez apenas o que aprendeu.

Logo começaram a marcha novamente, Eragon prendeu a garota-elfa em seu dragão, ela parecia estar dormindo em um sono perturbado e incessante, pois mexia os olhos sobre as pálpebras fechadas e por vezes murmurava, mas grande parte do que falava era ininteligível. Quando fizeram uma parada, o cavaleiro pôde ouvi-la dizer:

- Soltem-me... Animais. São todos animais... Onde está... NÃO!

Ela abriu os olhos, olhou para Eragon e os fechou, amaldiçoou-se num sussurro quase inaudível e se sentou:

- Oi. – Disse debilmente, dando um sorriso sonso.

- Como você está?

- Nada mal.

- Temos que ir andando...

- Sem problemas. – Disse, dando um breve aceno com a cabeça enquanto Nyx se preparava para voar. Mas Saphira interrompeu-o bruscamente.

_Não mesmo, Blackniss. Agora que acordou, você voará comigo. Ou não voará. Disse ela, ameaçadoramente._

O dragão esmeralda soltou um rugido baixo e impaciente, mas aparentemente, ele e a parceira resolveram que seria melhor não desafiá-la.

- Certo. Sem problemas. – Falou Blackniss mal-humorada, e fazendo sinal para Eragon subir, acrescentou. – Eu vou atrás, se não se importa.

Ele ficou confuso com o que a garota disse, fazendo-a rir de forma provocante. E em meio a sua confusão, ela bateu de leve em sua perna:

- Anda Matador.

Eles se acomodaram e Saphira levantou vôo, a garota élfica o abraçou pela cintura, e escondeu o rosto em seu ombro, quando uma nuvem de pó se ergueu, devido as batidas de assas do dragão perto do chão, alguns minutos se passaram, até que Eragon resolvesse o que iria perguntar primeiro:

- O que eram aquelas coisas?

- Eu já disse que eram tritões!

- Mas isso não vive na água? – Estranhou o cavaleiro, pela segunda vez.

- Vive Eragon. Mas você está pensando nas lindas historinhas que ouvia quando criança. – Explicou ela – Estes são quase tão escrotos quanto Urgals. Antes só podiam vir a superfície e andar em terra firme em uma época do ano e por um curto período de tempo, mas então Galbatorix os descobriu e fez um acordo com eles, não sei exatamente qual foram as condições do trato, mas agora, eles podem andar em nossa terra, respirar nosso ar e comer nossa comida quando quiserem.

- Então Galbatorix os enfeitiçou. – Concluiu ele, baixinho. – E o que você fez para expulsá-los? O que foi aquilo?

Ela não respondeu imediatamente, mas depois de um tempo, disse lentamente:

- Chamamos de magia invocatória, é quando usamos uma parte da nossa alma para invocar, o que poderíamos chamar de espíritos que circulam pela terra.

- Magia invocatória? Nunca ouvi nada parecido com isso! – Exclamou Eragon, chocado. Oromis jamais havia lhe falado sobre esse tipo de magia, e afinal, será que realmente era possível invocar espíritos? Havia espíritos vagando por ai? Essa informação lhe parecia quase tão bizarra, do que saber que a garota os invocou com a alma.

- Como já disse uma vez, a opção de acreditar no que digo é sua. – Falou Blackniss, com um quê de irritação na voz.

_Então, você invoca os espíritos assim como fazem os feiticeiros espectrais?_ Indagou Saphira.

- Não. Na realidade, eles evocam os espíritos que já tiveram forma na terra, o que é diferente, e os chamam para dentro de si, mas os espíritos aos quais eu me refiro, nunca viveram realmente, não tiveram forma na terra são somente uma presença. – Explicou Niss, pacientemente. – Não sei como lhes explicar melhor que isso por que nem eu entendi como pode haver coisas assim, Galbatorix não é do tipo que senta conosco para ensinar alguma coisa sabe.

- Desculpe. – Murmurou o cavaleiro.

_Então, você invocou espíritos para levantarem o ar para você? Não havia outra maneira de fazer isso?_ Interveio novamente Saphira, que ainda não havia se convencido.

- Não. Eu invoquei os espíritos que tem influencia no ar, e os lancei quentes e secos contra os tritões. Há outro jeito de fazer isso, mas demoraria muito. Não tinha tempo a perder.

- E porque você sangrou? Porque desmaiou?

- Toda magia tem um custo Eragon. – Disse a cavaleira, tristemente – Magia "negra" nem sempre gasta energia... Às vezes nos mutila, ou consome alguma parte de nós ou de nossa alma.

Eragon tinha muito mais coisas a perguntar, mas Saphira havia chego a Surda, e eles precisavam se encontrar com o rei para deixá-lo a par dos acontecimentos.

Antes de se encaminharem para o castelo, porém, a garota puxou a blusa de Eragon, fazendo-o virar para ela, impressionou-o a expressão de temor que havia no belo rosto da cavaleira, o que o fez procurar por aquele olhar profundo e misterioso.

- Tudo dará certo. – Tranqüilizou-a, ao mesmo tempo em que se perguntava por que havia dito aquilo.

- Eu... Eu estou... – Mas aparentemente ela jamais conseguiria dizer o que é que estava.  
Chegaram onde estava o rei Orrin e se surpreenderam em encontrá-lo em reunião com Islanzadí, ambos pareceram estar a sua espera. Entrou, mas Blackniss ficou parada na porta, ligeiramente assustada, ele a pegou braço e a conduziu para dentro, ao que ela preferiu esconder-se atrás dele, o que não adiantou muito, pois ela era apenas um pouco menor que Eragon.

- Sabíamos que vocês viriam. Nasuada mandou um mensageiro na frente, para que eu pudesse convocar a rainha Islanzadí. – Disse Orrin, tentando visualizar o rosto da cavaleira – Ah, por favor, sentem-se. – Acrescentou.

Eragon assentiu, mas quando foi para frente, sentiu a garota apertar o seu braço fortemente, mas continuou:

_O que você tem?_ Perguntou com a mente, enquanto cumprimentava o rei e a rainha.

_Eu... Sempre quis conhecer a rainha dos elfos._ Respondeu ela, enquanto também os cumprimentava timidamente. _Mas tenho medo._ Confessou.

_Vai dar tudo certo._

Islanzadí olhava-a atentamente:

- Devemos esperar Nasuada para começarmos a reunião devidamente, mas gostaria que me contasse tudo o que aconteceu desde que ela chegou. – Falou a rainha, para Eragon, depois de longos minutos.

Eragon contou, mas pulou as partes em que conversaram durante a noite, apesar de não ter escondido a estranha magia que a garota usara, fazendo Islanzadí estreitar seus belos olhos. Somente depois de um longo tempo, quando Nasuada chegou, foi que a reunião realmente começou, e quando a garota já havia se acalmado. Os dragões olhavam tudo com metade dos pescoços para dentro da janela da sala de reuniões.

- Então – Começou Orrin – Você diz que fugiu de Galbatorix e que quer lutar ao nosso lado agora? Como podemos saber se isso é verdade?

- Ahm... Porque eu usei a língua antiga enquanto contava? – Disse ela, sarcasticamente, com sua expressão dura e eterna novamente no olhar.

- Ah sim... – Disse Orrin, com uma engraçada expressão de quem começa a entender.

- Conte-nos toda a sua história. – Ordenou a rainha dos elfos e todos compreenderam que ela queria saber da vida da garota. Enquanto contava, as horas foram passando e o final da tarde lentamente chegando.

- Então você não sabe quem são seus pais verdadeiros? – Indagou Islanzadí.

- Não.

- Posso ver essa corrente? – Blackniss entregou a ela.

- Você sabe do que é feita?

- Não majestade.

Por um momento a rainha fez uma expressão de quem começava a entender alguma coisa, olhou atentamente para a corrente e usou uma magia para tentar quebrar as lindas pedras brancas entrelaçadas, mas foi inútil, pois elas não só permaneceram intactas, como brilharam vivamente.

- Quantos anos você tem? – Perguntou novamente, depois de vários minutos.

- É... Eu conto vinte e dois. – Murmurou a garota-elfa.

- Você conta? Como assim você conta? – Interrompeu Nasuada.

- Bem, segundo a minha mãe de criação, eu tinha dois anos quando ela me encontrou.

- Mas porque você precisa contar? Não tem data de aniversário?

- Não.

- Você nunca comemorou aniversários? – Interpelou Orrin, com uma expressão de quem achava isso um absurdo.

- Não tem comemoração para o fardo da família. – Respondeu ela, com a voz mais fria do que nunca.

Mais uma vez, a rainha fez uma expressão de total compreensão e sorriu por uns instantes, então entregou a corrente a garota, pedindo para explicar qual foi a magia que usou para espantar tritões, e a garota repetiu tudo o que disse a Eragon.

- Que horror! – Falou Nasuada, incrédula.

- Você aprendeu muitas magias Blackniss? – Perguntou Islanzadí que parecia não ter se surpreendido com o que a garota disse.

Blackniss assentiu e olhou para Eragon, ele sabia que ela detestava falar sobre o que havia acontecido no castelo.

- Então você pode nos contar as magias que Murtagh conhece. – Falou Arya, que estava parada num canto escuro perto da porta. – Pode nos contar o que ele provavelmente usará conta nós.

- Não posso. – Falou ela, simplesmente. E ao perceber que todos pareciam chocados, explicou. – Não posso porque não sei o que exatamente Murtagh sabe, Galbatorix nos treinava para que lutássemos um contra o outro.

- Como assim? – Foi a vez de o cavaleiro perguntar.

- Ele nos fazia lutar até sangrar ao final de uma semana, Murtagh sempre pareceu estranhar as magias que eu usava, e eu não conhecia as magias dele também

- Como assim? – Foi a vez de o cavaleiro perguntar.

- Ele nos fazia lutar até sangrar ao final de uma semana, Murtagh sempre pareceu estranhar as magias que eu usava, e eu não conhecia as magias dele também.

- Mas porque Galbatorix fez isso? – Perguntou Orrin, o único que parecia não ter entendido a questão.

- Ora, justamente porque se ela escapasse, não poderia nos dizer o que queremos saber. – Explicou Nasuada.

- Olha... ele é bem esperto não? – Comentou Orrin, em tom de quem comenta como o dia está bonito. Nenhum dos presentes respondeu.

- Não acho que seja apenas por isso. – Argumentou Arya, olhando atentamente para Blackniss, como se quisesse verificar se sua teoria estaria correta.

- Então diga-nos. – Apressou-a Islanzadí.

- Talvez ele não quisesse dois cavaleiros iguais, quer dizer, no mesmo nível, e sim, dois cavaleiros que se completassem. A força dos dois seria maior se não compartilhassem das mesmas fraquezas e dificuldades.

- Faz sentido. – Disse Eragon imediatamente, esperando ganhar um sorriso ou um aceno de cabeça da elfa.

- Você foi treinada por quem? – Perguntou Nasuada.

- Por uma mulher, chama-se Malórien, não sei exatamente o que ela é, nunca conversou muito comigo.

Todos ficaram quietos, pensando na longa conversa. Islanzadí ainda conservava um ar de profunda compreensão, sempre que encarava Blackniss seu rosto se iluminava, como se esta guardasse uma lembrança boa e grandiosa.

- Ainda estou curiosa – Recomeçou Nasuada – Porque aquele tritão te chamou de Senhora da Morte?

Olhar da garota-elfa congelou, mas novamente tornou-se profundo, como se houvesse um mundo dento deles, por alguns minutos ela não respondeu, mas então disse lentamente:

- Porque todos da minha família morreram por minha causa. – Mas como todos continuaram olhando-a com um quê de quem espera continuação, completou – E também, porque... Um dia Galbatorix estava furioso, deu uma espada na minha mão dizendo-me para matar um homem que estava jogado ao chão, se não a filha dele morreria por minha causa. O homem implorou-me para que o matasse, enquanto uma menininha presa com uma espada na garganta por um soldado gritava pedindo misericórdia.

- Meu Deus! – horrorizou-se Nasuada, pela segunda vez naquele dia.

Então, Islanzadí levantou-se, deu a volta na mesa se encaminhando para Blackniss, virou sua cadeira, de modo que ficasse de costas para a mesa, e agachou-se, de modo que somente Eragon pudesse ouvir o que falava e fazia.

- Acredito em você criança, embora fique muito curiosa por saber como ela conseguiu ter você. – Começou a rainha. – Só houve uma cavaleira entre os cavaleiros antes de você, é algo muito raro.

- Quem foi...? – Gaguejou Niss.

- Sua verdadeira mãe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Obrigada à**

Deh Aluada Depp

Tataa

Samara 'Marcia' McDowell

**Por terem deixado reviews ;)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. A Renegada

**A Renegada**

A revelação deixou Eragon transtornado, embora ele tivesse certeza de que Blackniss ficara mais. Uma semana havia se passado desde a reunião em Surda, Islanzadí ordenou que os cavaleiros ficassem junto às tropas na Campina Ardente, ao invés de irem para Ellesméra, onde Eragon deveria completar seu treinamento com Oromis.

Durante essa semana, ele e a cavaleira haviam duelado diversas vezes, para treinar suas habilidades. A garota-elfa era muito boa, seus golpes eram bastante fortes, porém os movimentos de seus braços eram lentos e seus ataques fáceis de serem bloqueados, embora Eragon achasse, que na luta com um humano, a força de seus golpes o desarmaria facilmente.

Os dois haviam ficado muito próximos e continuaram com aquele costume de conversar durante a madrugada, porém, com menor freqüência, pois por diversas vezes ao fim de um dia, estavam exaustos, e tudo o que Eragon desejava fazer era deitar-se e entrar em seu sono desperto. Saphira e Nyx também trocavam golpes todos os dias e pareciam estar se dando muito bem, apesar de Saphira o tratar com arrogância. Em um domingo em que Eragon ocupou-se em vê-los lutando, um soldado jovem e um tanto magrelo disse-lhe que o haviam convocado para uma audiência urgente.

- Me chamou Lady? – Perguntou Eragon, entrando no pavilhão vermelho de Nasuada, que ficava no centro entre as tendas de soldados, curandeiros e membros da Du Vrangr Gata.

Quando olhou ao redor, encontrou Blackniss em pé próxima a entrada, se abanando com um leque, o sol parecia estar decidido a participar de seus feitos todos os dias. Tirando o suor da própria testa, a líder dos Varden disse:

- Nossos batedores viram Thorn voando aqui por perto na semana passada e ontem recebemos um recado dos inimigos, dizendo que Murtagh virá ao amanhecer de segunda-feira para conversar com Blackniss...

- Virá!? Então podemos pegá-lo dessa vez...! – Interrompeu-a Eragon, quando um golpe de euforia invadiu seu peito.

Deixe-me terminar. – Replicou Nasuada, com um quê de impaciência na voz.

- Desculpe. – Apressou-se a dizer.

- Ele diz que ela deve estar sozinha no topo da campina, e que se atacarmos, nos arrependeremos pelo resto de nossas curtas vidas, pois Galbatorix não permitirá outra guerra como aquela em seus domínios.

- Mas isso é um absurdo! – Proclamou rei Orrin, que estava ao lado de Nasuada.

- É a nossa chance de colocarmos as mãos nele minha Lady! – Disse Eragon novamente.

_Será que eles não conseguem enxergar? Capturar Murtagh será fácil se ele estiver sozinho no topo da campina._ Pensou o cavaleiro.

- As coisas não são tão simples assim Eragon. Talvez você não esteja conseguindo ver a amplitude do problema, segunda-feira já é amanhã, não temos tempo de organizar tropas e arriscar outra batalha como aquela, entende? E ainda mais, porque não sabemos o que Galbatorix fará se atacarmos Murtagh. A ameaça dele foi sutil, mas há muito mais por trás disso.

- O que acha que ele fará? – Perguntou Eragon.

- Bem, há tempo temos desconfiado de que ele está, ou estava criando uma arma para usar contra nós, algo que pudesse matar muitas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Não, não estou me referindo àquela que eles usaram na batalha anterior – Completou a líder, ao ver que Eragon ia contestar. – Desconfiamos de algo mais difícil de ser destruído, entende? Mas é claro que não somos tão tolos a ponto de acreditar fielmente que ele não estará acompanhado por soldados, mas já tomamos medidas para assegurar que isso não acontecerá. – Concluiu, olhando para o canto direito do pavilhão, onde estava uma Islanzadí silenciosa, tão silenciosa que Eragon nem a havia notado.

- Majestade! – Disse ele, tocando os lábios em sinal de respeito. Ela assentiu:

- Bem, concluímos de que o melhor seria mandar Blackniss para falar com ele, enviamos uma mensagem de que tanto ele quanto nós, deveríamos fazer um juramento de que não enviaremos tropas para atacar uns aos outros, enquanto durar este dia. Meus encantadores já cuidaram disso, não há com o que se preocupar. Porém, é obvio que ficaremos na espreita, caso alguma coisa saia errado. Todos estão de acordo?

Um silêncio modorrento pairou entre eles durante alguns segundos, era quase audível seus cérebros funcionando furiosamente.

- Acho que é a melhor medida. – Manifestou-se Blackniss, pela primeira vez. – Não acredito que ele queira atacar, acho que Galbatorix o mandou para tentar me convencer a voltar, ele sabe que Murtagh e eu tivemos... bem, tivemos uma grande amizade enquanto eu estava no castelo; por várias vezes ele me ajudou e me protegeu.

- Não acho que você deva se encontrar com ele. – Disse Orrin sério, já havia algum tempo que Eragon tinha notado os olhares cobiçosos do rei para ela, o cavaleiro poderia apostar sua nova espada feita pelo elfos de que ele estava apaixonado pela cavaleira e cada vez que pensava nisso, um sentimento de desprezo pelo rei de Surda se apossava dele.

- É o melhor que pode ser feito. – Falou Nasuada novamente.

- Mas e se algo acontecer e não conseguirmos interferir? Talvez seja melhor eu e Saphira acompanhá-la. – Replicou o cavaleiro.

- Você precisa completar seu treinamento antes de lutar com Murtagh novamente, Eragon. Não há outra maneira, iremos arriscar. – Concluiu a rainha dos elfos.

Eragon não disse nada, mas ainda não concordava com aquela decisão. Somente quando Nasuada os dispensou para que fossem se preparar para o dia seguinte, confessou à Saphira:

_Isso está muito estranho Saphira! Como Galbatorix iria pedir para Murtagh conversar com ela? Isso chega a ser estupidez. _

_  
Concordo com você Pequenino. Essa história parece muito mal contada, mas não há nada a fazer a não ser esperar, não é?_ Respondeu ela.

_É, de fato, não há nada mais que possamos fazer._

Juntos, se encaminharam sob o por do sol para a tenda que haviam arrumado para Eragon, antes de entrar, ele olhou a tenda ao lado, que pertencia a Blackniss, pôde ver de relance que ela se arrumava para o encontro.

_Talvez ela goste de ter uma companhia esta noite._ Disse Saphira, com um tom insinuante na voz.

_Talvez. Concordou Eragon. Mas tenho que colocar nossas armaduras primeiro. Você não está com fome Saphira? Pelo visto, Nyx foi caçar. _

_  
Não, comi o suficiente hoje à tarde, havia um ótimo rebanho à leste da campina._ Respondeu ela, presunçosa.

Eragon sorriu, e começou a vestir sua armadura, que agora estava limpa e havia sido restaurada nas partes que fora amassada devido aos fortes golpes da batalha. Quando terminou, se encaminhou para a tenda ao lado, estava a três passos da entrada, quando uma voz disse de seu interior:

- Eragon! Que bom que veio, estava te esperando, mas espere um minuto, não consigo achar minha calça.

Ele aguardou alguns minutos, até que a mesma voz disse-lhe para entrar.

Blackniss estava simplesmente magnífica, vestia algo semelhante a um corpete, muito justo, mas era feito de couro revestido por uma forte malha metálica verde esmeralda, sua calça era feita do mesmo material e quase tão justa quanto a parte de cima. Suas botas de couro tinham um tom de verde mais escuro e o couro parecia ser mais grosso do que os que Eragon estava habituado. Ela sorriu para ele, seus olhos cor de mel refletiam o fogo que dançava sob um caldeirão borbulhante, os cabelos ondulados caiam sobre seus ombros descobertos.

- Você vai assim? Quero dizer, com os braços desprotegidos? – Falou Eragon, sentindo um calor se intensificar em volta de seu pescoço.

- Ah! Não, é claro que não. – Respondeu ela, que até então mantivera seus olhos fixos nele. – Você pode me ajudar a colocar isso?

Deu-lhe um casaco curtíssimo de manga cumprida, também feito de couro e malha metálica verde, o corpo da peça não chegava a ter quinze centímetros, ela se virou e ele ajudou-a a vestir, tocando seus braços quentes e sentindo como se seu pescoço fosse pegar fogo a qualquer momento. Principalmente quando ajudou-a a fechá-lo, seus botões de ouro começavam abaixo do pescoço e terminavam um pouco acima do busto da garota, ele podia sentir seu perfume doce envolve-lo.

- Obrigada. – Disse ela, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto como forma de agradecimento. Então, se encaminhou para o caldeirão, e colocou o liquido de seu interior em um copo. – Servido?

- Isso é o que você toma todas as noites?

- Sim, e é o que me impede de dormir.

- Eu não entendo porque você tem tanto medo de dormir. – Disse Eragon, enquanto experimentava a bebida.

- Se tivesse meus sonhos, você saberia. – Respondeu ela, virando toda a bebida de uma vez. – Está com fome?

- Ahm... – Começou Eragon, se perguntando se seria mais indelicado dizer que sim ou que não.

- Ótimo, eu também estou.

Ela preparou uma salada de frutas extremamente boa, ao qual eles comeram demoradamente, conversando e rindo o tempo todo, sentados no chão e encostados na cama. Muitas horas pareciam ter se passado, até que finalmente resolveram se levantar e sair para caminhar, deixando Saphira e Nyx sozinhos na entrada da tenda.

- Já deve passar da meia noite. – Comentou Blackniss olhando as estrelas.

- Como você está se sentindo? – Perguntou Eragon, que havia acabado de encostar sua mão na dela e perceber que ela estava muito gelada.

- Ah, estou bem. – Respondeu sorrindo.

- Mas está muito gelada! – Falou Eragon, pegando as mãos da garota e colocando entre as suas.

- Isso é porque estou com frio, não tenho uma capa como a sua! – Exclamou Blackniss, rindo.

- Ah! Não seja por isso minha lady, eu divido a minha com você! – Brincou Eragon, em tom cortês. Mas passou seu braço esquerdo sobre os ombros da garota, e arrumou sua capa de modo que pudesse esquentá-la.

- Muitíssimo obrigada! – Sussurrou ela, entre risos.

Andaram por mais alguns minutos, até chegarem a uma pedra alta.

- Vamos nos sentar aqui. – Sugeriu a garota.

- Claro! – Concordou Eragon.

Um silêncio pairou na campina, no qual ele a abraçava para protegê-la do vento frio da noite, tentando ignorar a sensação de que alguém os olhava.

- É muito bom ter uma companhia. – Blackniss recomeçou a conversa. – Ainda mais com alguém com uma capa super quente que acolhedora.

Eragon riu e olhou-a nos olhos.

- Quando te conheci, jamais cheguei a pensar que ficaríamos tão próximos! Você era muito misteriosa. – Brincou ele, fazendo uma imitação mal feita dos olhares intensos que ela costumava usar.

- A pára! – Gargalhou a garota élfica, dando-lhe um tapa no braço. – Você é que era muito sério, todo desconfiado. – Revidou Blackniss, fazendo uma careta e causando novas gargalhadas entre ambos.

- Ora! Não seja tão vingativa Blackniss! – Eragon conseguiu dizer, quando recuperou o fôlego.

- Ah! Por falar nisso, já está na hora de você parar de me chamar de Blackniss, não gosto desse nome! Me chame de Niss, assim como Nyx.

- Niss, é muito meiguinho para a Senhora da Morte. – Provou ele.

- Seu chato! Estou falando sério!

- Tudo bem! – Concordou Eragon, olhando-a com uma expressão estranha. – Isso parece muito intimo.

- E você não quer nada que seja intimo? – Perguntou ela, ainda com ar de brincadeira.

- Não. – Disse ele, sério. – Muito pelo contrário.

- E tem algo mais intimo que isso? – Questionou ela, com ar intrigado.

- Tem! – Sussurrou ele, aproximando seus lábios aos delicados lábios da cavaleira. O leve contato deu-lhe uma estranha sensação de que seria melhor ir mais além. Colocou a mão direita no rosto delicado de Blackniss, intensificando aquele momento, mas uma voz o fez recuar por alguns segundos.

_Eragon!_

_  
Agora não Saphira._ Respondeu ele, quando a garota apertou sua mão levemente a fim de não deixá-lo interromper o beijo.

_Arya está atrás de você._

Como se estivesse recebido um balde de gelo, Eragon afastou-se rapidamente e olhou para trás, Arya estava oculta pela sombra de uma pedra, mas sua visão privilegiada não se deixava enganar. Ele sentiu o olhar da elfa perfurar o seu, antes que ela saísse andando a passos largos, ele olhou para Blackniss sem saber o que dizer.

- Tudo bem Eragon. Vá. – Murmurou ela, lançando-lhe um olhar profundo e indecifrável.  
Ele olhou-a intensamente por alguns segundos, então tirou sua capa e embrulhou a cavaleira.

- Perdoe-me. – E sem mais, saiu correndo atrás da elfa. Sem ver a única lágrima que caiu dos olhos da garota deixada para trás.

_Droga, o que eu fiz? _Pensou Eragon enquanto se aproximava da elfa_._

_  
_- Arya, espere! – Pediu ele na língua antiga. Ela parou, mas não se virou.

Ele a contornou, de modo a poder olhar nos olhos da elfa, sua expressão era serena, mas alguma coisa nela parecia estar lhe dando um ar impaciente:

- Arya... Me desculpe. – Foi o que ele conseguiu dizer.

- Você não precisa me pedir desculpa cavaleiro – respondeu ela tranquilamente – eu apenas não gostaria que você se distraísse muito.

- Não me distraí! – Exclamou ele, inconformado.

- Ótimo. – e sem dizer mais uma palavra, se distanciou, deixando-o confuso e arrependido.

Alguns minutos depois, Eragon caminhava lentamente de volta para sua tenda, sem perceber realmente o caminho que seguia para esta, só parou quando ouviu vozes exaltadas sair de uma das tendas próximas:

- Eu sei o que você está fazendo Islanzadí. – Disse uma voz serena – e lhe adianto que ela não vai gostar disso!

- Ora! Então você sabia o tempo todo e não nos disse nada, Ângela? – vociferou a rainha dos elfos.

- E por um bom motivo, não é? Vocês estão usando Blackniss. _Ela_ ficará furiosa, todos esses anos em segredo, todos esses anos se recuperando do que _vocês_ causaram.

O silêncio se estabeleceu da mesma forma como foi quebrado. Eragon não entendia. _Porque estavam usando Blackniss? O que haviam feito a ela afinal? E como assim todos esses anos?_ Mas antes pudesse chegar a uma conclusão, a voz de Nasuada quebrou o silencio:

- Porque, afinal, _ela_ não veio nos ajudar até agora? Sabe que precisamos _dela_.

- Você realmente iria ajudar aqueles que no passado não acreditaram em você? – Indagou Ângela, furiosa.

- Como assim não acreditaram? – Disse a líder dos Varden, extremamente confusa.

- Ohh! Conte a ela Islanzadí, conte sobre a _renegada_.

As vozes cessaram quando um barulho metálico ecoou entre as tendas, só então Eragon percebeu que havia entalado uma perna num balde enquanto caminhava, sem perceber, para a origem da discussão. Com uma magia, ele se desentalou e saiu o mais rápido que pôde, com o coração mais acelerado do que o normal.

* * *

**Obrigada à**

A.P.A Depp (Deh Aluada Depp)

**Por terem deixado review ;)**

**Gente, nem vem, eu sei que vocês lêem, dá pra ver num gráfico o número de visitantes da fic. **

**Não custa nada deixar um comentário!**

**Se continuar assim, vou ser obrigada a parar de postar os capítulos, já que ninguém aprecia!**

_Quem comenta, desconsidere tudo_**.**

E quem adicionou no alertas, obrigada!

* * *


	8. Intitulado 3

**

* * *

**

**Obrigada a quem tem deixado reviews! **

Deh Aluada

luyza chan

_Esse capítulo eu acho o máximo. Espero que gostem**!**_

**TENHAM TODOS UM FELIZ NATAL E UM ÓTIMO ANO NOVO!**

Vejo vocês em fevereiro (provavelmente). Vou viajar amanhã de manhã **:D**

**

* * *

**

_Saphira, você prestou atenção nisso? _

_Certamente... _Respondeu ela.

_E o que acha? De quem será que eles estavam falando?_

_Não sei Eragon, mas seja quem for, saberemos logo._

O sol já estava se levantando quando Eragon chegou a sua tenda e encontrou Saphira sentada sozinha.

_A Niss já foi?_ E ao perguntar isso, seu estomago deu um nó.

_Já foi... Ela estava realmente chateada._

Eragon não conseguiu responder, ao invés disso fez sinal para Saphira acompanhá-lo. Foram direto para o pavilhão vermelho de Nasuada, o cavaleiro rezando intimamente para que não o tivessem visto. Tanto a líder dos Varden, quanto Islanzadí e, para aflição do cavaleiro, Blackniss ao lado de Arya, estavam do lado de fora esperando por ele:

- Você demorou. – Disse Islanzadí, com um olhar acusador.

- Eu estava procurando minhas luvas. – Mentiu o cavaleiro, agradecendo a presença de Nasuada, pois precisavam falar na língua comum.

- Podemos ir? – Impacientou-se Blackniss.

- Certamente. Vamos ficar cerca de dez metros de distância; uma magia nos ocultará. – Completou a rainha, devido ao olhar indagador de Eragon.

Ele se sentiu relutante em deixar Blackniss sozinha, ainda mais na presença de Murtagh, mas sabia que não adiantaria discutir nem contestar.

_E além do mais, ela não estará totalmente sozinha, Nyx estará lá, não é?_ Disse para Saphira, mais para se consolar do que para qualquer outra coisa.

_Claro pequenino, não se preocupe, se algo der errado, nós entramos na briga._ Consolou ela.

Caminharam até as árvores, que ficavam a oito metros de distância do lugar onde Blackniss esperava por Murtagh, mas a fim de se ocultarem, permaneceram a dez metros de distância, protegidos pelas grandes árvores, as quais Eragon agradeceu por estarem ali, pois se estivessem na campina ardente, certamente teriam de deixá-la sozinha.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que um grande dragão vermelho fosse avistado ao longe, Saphira cravou as garras no chão com força enquanto o observava, Eragon sabia que ela estava relembrando as ultimas palavras de Murtagh, assim como seu confronto mal sucedido com Thorn. Eles pousaram em frente à Blackniss, que estava parada como uma estátua ao lado de Nyx, com uma das mãos próxima ao ombro do dragão.

- Então você veio. – Saudou Murtagh, quando finalmente pousou e desceu de seu dragão, dando-lhe um sorriso, ao que Eragon percebeu com horror, ser totalmente sincero.

Ela apenas assentiu. De costas para eles, Eragon não podia saber se estava sorrindo ou não, mas preferiu pensar que ela estava tão séria quanto ele.

- Seus amigos estão aí, não é? – Perguntou Murtagh, e novamente ela não respondeu. – Bom, que seja. Galbatorix ficou furioso, ainda mais quando você quase acabou com Rocken e metade de seus homens...

- Ah! Que pena, esperava que todos morressem.

- Esperava, é? Ora, para quem odeia o rei, você parece ter aprendido muito com ele, não é?

- Acusou Murtagh, mas dessa vez, ele já não sorria e seus olhos repentinamente pareceram obscuros, como se uma sombra estivesse sobre eles, muito diferente dos olhos profundos e abertos para a imensidão da garota elfa.

- O que você quer? – perguntou ela, sem rodeios.

- Não sou eu que quero, e você sabe disso! – respondeu o cavaleiro, a sombra em seus olhos parecia ter passado repentinamente, e sua expressão era a de alguém que preferia fazer qualquer outra coisa a continuar ali.

- Talvez eu saiba – disse Blackniss, misteriosamente – ele o obrigou novamente? Ele o fez jurar?

Murtagh continuou a mirá-la com a mesma expressão, e após longos segundos, assentiu de modo quase imperceptível.

- Ora, por favor! Você não cansa de ser submisso? – continuou ela, mas suas palavras não eram carregadas de superioridade e ironia, mas de dor e tristeza. – Eu não irei.

- Eu não quero obrigá-la... Não precisa ser assim... – murmurou Murtagh, mais para ele mesmo do que para ela. Então ergueu a cabeça, e novamente seus olhos pareciam ter sido engolidos por uma sombra fosca, ele endireitou os ombros e quando falou, sua voz transbordava determinação – Se não vier por bem, vou levá-la por mal Blackniss.

A garota deu uma risada debochada, ao seu lado, os músculos de Nyx se contraíram visivelmente ao mesmo tempo em que o dragão soltava um rugido ameaçador, que não pareceu intimidar Thorn, ao contrário de Murtagh, que se afetou visivelmente pela risada.

- Quero ver você tentar! – Exclamou, por fim, Blackniss. Desembainhando sua espada com a mão esquerda e deixando a direita, na qual a gedwëy ignasia brilhava suavemente, preparada para usar magia.

Por um momento, o cavaleiro manteve-se imóvel olhando atentamente para ela, como se calculasse suas chances de conseguir derrotá-la em um único golpe. Há dez metros dali, o coração de Eragon pulsava fortemente, ele sabia o que Murtagh iria fazer sem nem ao menos entrar em sua mente, a aflição aflorou dentro dele porque sabia que não poderia correr para ajudá-la. Mal chegou a completar tal pensamento, e viu Murtagh desembainhar sua espada e superar a distância entre ele e a garota-elfa em poucos passos, desferiu um forte golpe no lado esquerdo, mas esta o bloqueou com duas vezes mais força.

A luta terminou quase tão bruscamente quanto começou, Eragon admirava a força de Blackniss, que defendeu quase todos os golpes com extrema perfeição, mas a lentidão de seus movimentos dificultava os ataques em Murtagh, cujos golpes eram praticamente idênticos aos de Eragon. Ao fim, Niss pegando seu oponente de surpresa, lançou-o para longe com magia.

- Você não devia ter feito isso Blackniss – Berrou Murtagh, se levantando – eu conheço seu ponto fraco!

Ela não respondeu, apenas olhou-o com uma mescla de temor no rosto, ao que constatou Eragon, que agora conseguia visualizar ambos na posição em que estavam.

- Você não fará isso. – Sussurrou ela.

Mas ele fez. Ergueu a mão esquerda e antes que Eragon compreendesse as palavras ditas na língua antiga, Blackniss deu um grito e caiu no chão de joelhos, uma mancha vermelha de sangue apareceu em sua bela calça verde, a garota pressionou a mão contra o que parecia ser um corte profundo, lágrimas de dor escorriam de seus olhos e ela tremia descontroladamente. Nyx urrou, encaminhando-se para ela, a fim de protegê-la.

- Não! – Gritou Eragon, adiantando-se para ajudá-la, mas dois elfos o impediram:

- Lamento Argetlam, mas mesmo que tente passar, a magia que realizamos no acordo entre os soldados dele, o impedirá de prosseguir.

_Não pode ser Saphira! Eu disse que isso não iria dar certo..._

_  
O que eles estavam pensando?_ Disse Saphira com ferocidade. _Que seria uma conversa agradável? Que eles iriam se sentar para tomar chá e colocar as novidades em dia? _Suas escamas reluziram enquanto batia as patas para expressar sua indignação.

Voltaram a atenção para a clareira, Blackniss estava esparramada, esforçando-se para levantar, mas aparentemente incapaz, enquanto seu dragão estava com a cabeça inclinada para ela, mantendo entretanto, os olhos fixos em Murtagh. Este olhava-a por cima, por um momento, sua expressão foi de puro arrependimento, mas quando falou sua voz estava fria e inflexível.

- Você não quis vir por bem, então sou obrigado a te levar a força.

- Você não é assim! – Disse ela, com a voz trêmula.

Porém, antes que ele conseguisse se aproximar, um som que aparentava enormes asas batendo ecoou assustadoramente perto e alguns segundos depois, uma mulher havia pulado entre Blackniss e Murtagh, ao mesmo tempo em que um dragão branco, com escamas reluzentes pousou na frente de Thorn.

- Não ouse tocar na minha filha, Murtagh filho de Morzan. – falou a desconhecida, contudo, imperiosamente agressiva.

Eragon sentiu todo o ar ser expulso de seus pulmões, olhou para Saphira sentindo a ansiedade dela como se fosse sua e, em um acordo mútuo, pulou em seu dorso para poder visualizar melhor a recém chegada. A mulher era na verdade uma elfa. Tinha cabelos em vários tons de loiro que se misturavam não como os de Blackniss, que dava a impressão de ser uma fonte escura de luz que clareia ao fim, mas como um véu onde a luz bate apenas em alguns pontos. Ele achou estranho, porém, que apenas a parte esquerda de seu rosto estivesse visível, a outra estava oculta pelo seu cabelo, que deixava a mostra apenas o lado direito da boca e do nariz. Vestia calça e blusa justa de um ombro só brancos, um cinto dourado reluzia ao sol, assim como botas da mesma cor; sua postura era impecável, segurando uma espada longa azul, que emanava um brilho próprio, parecia eterna.  
Murtagh estava visivelmente chocado, demorou até recuperar a fala:

- Quem é você?

- Tire esse orgulho hipócrita da sua voz, dê meia volta e pergunte ao meu querido amigo Galbatorix. – Respondeu ela, calmamente.

- Não obedeço a ordens. – Desafiou-a.

A elfa simplesmente virou-se para Blackniss e ajudou-a a se levantar, dirigiu-se calmamente até Nyx e colocou-a sentada em seu dorso sem, contudo, passar uma perna de cada lado da sela, de modo que a garota-elfa abraçou frouxamente o pescoço de seu dragão para não escorregar, suas forças estavam acabando e ela ainda sangrava muito.

- Você ainda está ai? – Ironizou a elfa desconhecida, quando tornou a se virar.

- Vou levá-la e você virá comigo. – Disse ele, tentando manter a voz firme.

Ela riu friamente durante alguns segundos, antes de responder:

- O excesso de confiança que _ele_ te deu, certamente causou essa falta de percepção de risco. – Abandonando a ironia, continuou friamente – Não tenho tempo a dispor a você. Poupe-me e vá embora.

Novamente virou-se e caminhou a passos largos em direção as árvores, Murtagh ergueu novamente sua mão esquerda e lançou-lhe um feitiço que Eragon desconhecia, este porém, pareceu bater em uma barreira invisível.

- Sabe qual a diferença entre você e Morzan? – Sibilou ela, ainda sem se virar – Ele sabia a hora de parar.

A elfa virou-se, desembainhou a espada e golpeou com extrema rapidez, que Eragon mal registrara o que havia acontecido. Thorn rugiu e saltou para cima dela, mas seu dragão branco, incrivelmente maior, enrolou a calda no pescoço dele e o derrubou com tamanha força que o chão pareceu tremer.

_Não._ Disse uma voz calma e consciente na mente de Eragon.

_É uma fêmea, Saphira!_ Comentou ele, somente para ela, esta não respondeu.

Murtagh se levantou ligeiramente aturdido, a força do golpe o mandara a quatro metros de distância, a malha de metal que usava foi cortada no peito e ele parecia ter dificuldade de respirar. Ergueu novamente a mão, mas dessa vez para curar o ferimento que sangrava, o fluxo de sangue pareceu diminuir, mas a ferida continuava aberta.

- É um lembrete para você aprender a ter modos com superiores, e para lembrar Galbatorix de que ele _falhou._

Murtagh olhou para Thorn, que tentava inutilmente se desvencilhar do aperto do enorme dragão branco, as pernas do cavaleiro sangrento tremeram quando este se levantou, cambaleou uns instantes em direção ao seu dragão vermelho que parou de se debater instantaneamente, esticando a cauda para dar apoio a Murtagh.

- Solte-o – Ele não mandou, pediu, quase suplicou.

- Crystal o soltará e vocês devem ir embora – Respondeu a elfa, acrescentando –, afinal você não iria querer me ver furiosa, não é?

Neste momento, Blackniss soltou um murmúrio de dor, a elfa se encaminhou para ela rapidamente, Crystal soltou Thorn e a acompanhou, juntas, dragão e cavaleira se encaminharam para onde estava Eragon e os outros, seguidas de perto por Nyx, sem se importar com o cavaleiro que subia penosamente e se preparava para voar em seu dragão vermelho como o sangue que escorria por seu peito.

A elfa os alcançou em segundos, parou em frente à Islanzadí, que estava a um metro de distância de Eragon, e só então ele conseguiu visualizar seu rosto como era, ou pelo menos, parte dele. Ela olhava para a rainha com uma expressão serena, mas que não deixava de ser ameaçadora, como um predador esquadrinhando sua presa. Seu olho visível era a mistura de verde com mel e impressionantemente parecia se abrir para a imensidão, como os de Blackniss. Contudo, alguma coisa nele o diferenciava, como se a imensidão não fosse incerta, e sim, finita em algum ponto. Seu rosto parecia ter sido moldado, era belo em todas as medidas e sua pele parecia emanar uma luz perolada. Eragon se perguntou se ela brilhava no escuro, porém outra coisa o intrigava ainda mais, porque ela esconderia a face direita de seu rosto assustadoramente belo?

- Você a usou. – Acusou a elfa, na língua antiga.

- Você jamais viria. – Defendeu-se Islanzadí, olhando atentamente para ela, com uma expressão suplicante.


	9. A Vergonha e o Orgulho dos Elfos

**A Vergonha e o Orgulho dos Elfos**

Blackniss estava deitada sobre uma mesa no pavilhão de Nasuada, ao redor desta, havia sete pessoas, e as cabeças de três dragões saiam de três aberturas feitas a força no tecido vermelho. Uma elfa de cabelos dourados tonificados verticalmente examinava com atenção o feio machucado na perna de Blackniss, passado alguns minutos, ela perguntou:

- Nyx, foi Galbatorix que fez isso, não foi?

O Dragão verde assentiu.

- Fez com a espada dele, não é?

Novamente, ele assentiu. A elfa se mexeu tão rápido que sobressaltou a todos, tirou uma espada quase transparente, sua lamina emitia uma luz azul e o punho parecia ser de cristal, ela a rodou três vezes com incrível habilidade, a espada pareceu encolher e se transformar numa adaga, então, com magia ela cortou um pedaço da própria calça e olhou para seu dragão branco, que enfiou uma pata dentro do pavilhão, rasgando ainda mais o tecido que o constituía. Ela respirou fundo.

- Galbatorix possui uma espada amaldiçoada, ele a cortou com ela, talvez para poder subjugá-la caso ela tentasse se voltar contra ele. Só há uma espada que pode cancelar a maldição, a minha – Disse ela a todos, e ao notar o olhar indagador de Eragon e Nasuada, acrescentou – A espada de gelo. Mas vejam, não é só a pele ao redor do corte que parece estar morta, a carne em si perdeu a vida...

- Então o que você fará? – Perguntou Eragon, sem conseguir se conter.

- Remover a parte morta – respondeu ela – e colocar outra no lugar.

Ignorando a exclamação e as perguntas de todos, ela enfiou a adaga na perna de Blackniss, cortando a parte que estava verde e expelia um liquido amarelo, removeu a carne cortada com magia e colocou-a em um saco ao seu lado, imediatamente o sangue começou a vazar em quantidade assustadora, mas pela segunda vez, ela usou um encantamento para estancar o sangue, deixando a mostra o buraco que havia feito na perna da cavaleira, tão fundo que se podia visualizar o osso.

- Angela, você poderia me entregar o... – A elfa não precisou terminar a frase, a herbolária entregou a ela um frasco do tamanho de um copo, porém duas vezes mais fino que um.

Então, a elfa fez um fino corte na pata de seu dragão, e deixou que o sangue escorresse para dentro do frasco, até enchê-lo. Em seguida, fechou o corte que havia feito no dragão, com magia e novamente se virou para Blackniss, limpou o buraco em sua perna com o sangue, deixando o frasco pela metade. Olhou para sua própria perna, onde havia rasgado a calça, e segurando com força a adaga, cortou a própria carne, na forma e tamanho exato do corte da jovem cavaleira, e para aflição de Eragon que mal conseguia conter seus arrepios, a elfa deixou um buraco na própria perna para tampar o de Blackniss. Estancando seu próprio sangue, ela jogou dentro de seu machucado algumas gotas do sangue que sobrou no frasco e começou a murmurar um encantamento que parecia ser muito complexo, os músculos de sua perna pareceram se esticar e se emendar, o mesmo aconteceu com a pele. No momento seguinte, ela já estava ajoelhada ao lado de Blackniss, murmurando encantamentos para emendar a carne nova e finalmente, fez um curativo.

- Ela está com febre, mas vai melhorar com o tempo. – Informou a elfa.

- Então, alguém mais aqui quer saber quem é ela? – Perguntou rei Orrin para Eragon, Nasuada e Angela.

-Eu sei quem é ela – disse Ângela, surpreendendo aos outros –, é Glórianiss, a elfa mais forte de alma e espírito que conheci.

Islanzadí parecia estar pregada no chão, enquanto Arya olhava-a com a testa ligeiramente enrugada:

- Glórianiss? Mas ela não é uma dos Renegados? – Perguntou ela à mãe – E a espada de gelo não é a espada perdida de Vrael?

A rainha assentiu, mas manteve-se calada. A temperatura pareceu diminuir dez graus no pavilhão quando o silencio caiu, e foi Nasuada quem o quebrou:

- Eu não entendo, se ela é uma Renegada, por que está aqui? Não devia estar junto ao Galbatorix?

Todos os olhares caíram novamente sobre a rainha, que fechou os olhos e respondeu lentamente:

- Não sabíamos que ela estava viva, e com certeza, Galbatorix também não deve saber.

_Mas por que ela deixou que todos pensassem que estava morta, quando pessoas sofriam nas mãos de Galbatorix?_ Perguntou Saphira, através de Eragon.

- Responda a ela, oh majestade! – Disse Glórianiss fazendo uma reverencia grosseira.

- Está bem! – Disse por fim, Islanzadí – Vou lhes contar tudo. Glórianiss foi treinada junto com Galbatorix, eram amigos até certo ponto. Quando ele voltou à beira da morte sem seu dragão ela cuidou dele até que ficasse bom. Quando Galbatorix surtou devido a recusa de dar-lhe um novo dragão, Glórianiss tentou ajudá-lo, fazer com que ele entendesse, isso era apenas o que sabíamos. Por diversas vezes, antes da guerra começar, os víamos conversando e andando juntos, mas ela jamais nos disse o assunto de suas conversas.

"Então ele roubou seu atual dragão, Shruikan, na noite anterior havíamos visto os dois juntos, então pensamos que ela o tinha ajudado, até que ficou comprovado que seu ajudante foi Morzan. Mas apesar disso, resolvemos que o melhor seria deixá-la presa, longe da guerra e de seus possíveis aliados. Mas de alguma maneira, ela escapou e por uma semana, não foi vista."

"E justamente nessa semana, Vrael travou uma grave luta com os Renegados e com Galbatorix, não sabemos em que momento sua espada foi perdida, pois ele voou para Ristvak'baen a fim de se recuperar da luta. Sabíamos que precisávamos despistar os Renegados, para que não soubessem aonde, afinal de contas, estava escondido Vrael, e também sabíamos que deveríamos colocar tropas próximas à região e foi o que fizemos. E logo eles chegaram, junto com Galbatorix, não sei em que momento notamos a presença dela, mas Glórianiss estava no meio da batalha, com a espada de Vrael em mãos... Sem pensar, sem ver que ela já estava sendo atacada pelos inimigos, nós a atacamos e assim..."

A voz da rainha foi diminuindo até sumir.

- E assim me impediram de voar atrás de Galbatorix e impedi-lo de matar o meu pai. – Completou Glórianiss, com amargura. – Foi ele quem me tirou do lugar onde vocês me prenderam. Ele acreditava em mim. Vrael acreditava em mim! – Ela gritou a ultima frase.

- Mas como vocês não viram que os Renegados também a estavam atacando? – Perguntou Eragon, inconformado – Como puderam duvidar se Vrael acreditava nela?

- Vrael era pai dela, Eragon! – Disse Islanzadí, em tom defensivo. – Que pai não protegeria sua filha? E além do mais, Galbatorix fez de tudo para que pensássemos que ela estava com ele. Quando Glórianiss entrou na batalha e eles começaram a atacá-la, pensamos que ela também os havia traído.

- Pensaram? – perguntou Glórianiss a rainha – Com Riblack, Brom lhes dizendo o contrário?  
Islanzadí não respondeu.

- Mas se todos sabiam que a espada estava com Glórianiss, por que a história é passada para as novas gerações como o mistério da espada perdida de Vrael? – Indagou Arya.

- Porque este é o legado de todos os que participaram da Queda. – confessou Islanzadí – É a nossa vergonha, e o orgulho nos impede de confessá-la.

Glórianiss deu uma risada fria.

- Junte isto ao seu legado – Vociferou ela, afastando os cabelos que cobriam a parte direita de seu rosto. Eragon prendeu a respiração, a pele estava cheia de cicatrizes e em alguns lugares parecia ter sofrido uma grave queimadura, o pior de tudo, porém, era que no lugar de seu olho direito, havia um tampão dourado com formato de concha.

Todos ficaram pasmos, rei Orrin teve um acesso de tosse, a rainha dos elfos e Arya demorou alguns segundos para esconder suas expressões assustadas, Nasuada soltou uma exclamação, e sua criada, que havia entrado sorrateiramente, deixou cair uma tigela de louça, que se espatifou no chão. A única que não esboçou reação foi Ângela, que somente ergueu uma sobrancelha de desaprovação para as reações dos outros, como se visse pessoas assim todos os dias.

Glórianiss sorriu para eles, como se tivessem reagido da forma como ela esperava que reagissem, mas uma voz fraca limpou qualquer satisfação do seu rosto.

- Mãe? O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou Blackniss, que estivera olhando a cena sem que notassem. A elfa deixou que os cabelos caíssem de novo em sua face direita antes de encarar a filha.

- Isso é...

- Mas como ela pode saber que você é realmente a mãe dela? – Intrometeu-se Orrin, exercendo seu dom de falar em horas inadequadas. – Eu não acreditaria assim tão fácil.  
- Vou mostrar a vocês. – Fechando os olhos ela enviou imagens de sua mente para todos, Eragon as aceitou sem questionar.

Se surpreendeu ao ver o caos em que estava a Alagaësia, arvores ardiam em chamas, fumaça era erguida do solo, elfos e cavaleiros lutavam bravamente. Um dragão branco pousava entre um grupo de combatentes e uma cavaleira saltava de suas costas com magníficas armaduras de ouro._ Voe acima das nuvens para não ser vista, e tente encontrá-lo Crystal, eu ficarei bem._ Disse ela, sua voz soou alta e clara, e Eragon concluiu que era porque vinha da mente da cavaleira._ Tenha cuidado._ Foi a resposta do dragão, com sua voz consciente e grave. A elfa desembainhou uma espada transparente que emitia uma intensa luz azul e correu para o elfo mais próximo:

Tyrsda, não posso explicar agora, mas você viu Galbatorix?

O elfo virou-se rapidamente, e seus olhos de gato voaram dela para a espada em sua mão, então, sem avisar, ele a atacou, ela desviou-se dele com grande habilidade, e antes que pudesse dizer algo para interferir no engano, cinco elfos viraram para ela, disparando magia, flechas e brandindo espadas. Ela desviava ora com escudo, ora com magia, mas nunca atacava._ Eles estão querendo me matar! _Gritou indignada para Crystal._ Então... Mate-os! _Glórianiss disparou uma magia que fez todos os elfos voarem para longe, e então, correu para dentro da floresta._ Não consigo descer... os Renegados estão me atacando._ Gritou seu dragão, o desespero fluindo de sua voz. Elfos perseguiam a cavaleira no solo, mas ela parecia ser mais veloz que todos, ou talvez, o desespero a deixasse assim. Com magia, criou uma barreira extensa entre ela e seus perseguidores, e começou a escalar uma arvore que aparentava ter 30 metros. _Vou até você, mas tente voar acima de mim._ Mas antes que ela atingisse o topo, caiu aos pés da arvore, um elfo conseguira ultrapassar a barreira e derrubá-la. Quando ela caiu, ele arrancou seu elmo e brandiu a espada contra seu rosto, ela virou, mas a parte direita foi cortada, alguns segundos depois, a elfa levantou-se rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo, o elfo disse:

- Você nos desonrou! Não merece ser uma de nós! Não merece possuir a nossa beleza.

Ela desferiu-lhe um golpe a fim de derrubá-lo e ganhar tempo, então começou a subir ainda mais rápido, o elfo, porém, não tardou a se recuperar e subir atrás dela, com um chute ela o derrubou e com magia, começou a subir no ar, Crystal a apanhou antes que ela esgotasse todas as suas forças com a subida. _Seu rosto... _Disse o dragão. _Voe, não se preocupe, voe._

Ela pressionou o olho cortado, se preparando para curá-lo, mas antes que pudesse começar a pronunciar as palavras, um dragão negro colidiu com elas vindo de baixo.

Shruikan soltou uma chama contra o vento que subiu tão rápido, que Eragon duvidou que Glórianiss tivesse sequer pensado em se defender dela antes que a atingisse. A parte direita do seu corpo foi a mais atingida, seu cabelo chamuscou, assim como seu corte brilhou num vermelho ainda mais intenso que o sangue que outrora escorria dele, sua armadura reluziu, mas protegeu os outros membros de serem queimados. Crystal fez uma manobra e voou para longe deles, o dragão negro soltou outra chama, mas essa foi repelida a tempo. O vento impediu que seus cabelos pegassem fogo. _Cure-se!_ Urrou o dragão. _Não! Preciso nos proteger agora... Estamos perdendo altitude...? Crystal!... _Berrou ela, mentalmente. As imagens seguintes apareceram com lapsos e cortes, como se a própria Glórianiss não se lembrasse do que havia acontecido. _Despistamos. _Disse a voz exausta de Crystal. _Pouse na planície, Ângela deve estar por lá._ Respondeu a sua cavaleira, com a voz fraca.

Quando, uma elfa correu para ela, assim como um cavaleiro e uma mulher de cabelos negros.

- Glórianiss, o que aconteceu? Estão todos dizendo que você nos traiu... – Disse o cavaleiro, tirando seu elmo e revelando-se um humano de cabelos louros e cacheados e olhos cor de mel.

- Não! Jamais... vocês entenderam tudo errado...

- Venha aqui, deixe que eu cuido de você... – Começou Ângela, mas foi interrompida pela elfa que corria com eles.

- Traidora! Eu a amaldiçoou! – O cavaleiro tentou arrastá-la dali, mas a maldição atingiu a cavaleira na face direita, ela caiu de joelhos, enquanto Ângela ajudava-a a ficar em pé e o cavaleiro arrastava a elfa para longe. Glórianiss se desvencilhou de Ângela e correu para Crystal, curando todos os seus ferimentos, Eragon podia ver suas mãos tremerem e perderem a cor. Quando terminou, suas forças enfim se esgotaram.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eiii povo!_

_Quanto tempo!_

_Feliz ano novo pra toda a galera!_

_Tudo de bom, e de melhor pra vocês!_

**Me explicando**:

Ontem eu voltei da praia e vim pra minha casa. Só pra buscar coisas que faltam pro AP, mas acabei me empolgando e resolvi ficar mais um dia, me permitindo postar esse capítulo. Hoje de tarde eu volto pra lá e pra minha vida praticamente sem net – eu amo meu vizinho, ele me deixa usar a net dele. Uma vez na semana ¬¬. Então palmas pro vizinho!

**Agora sim, só em fevereiro!**

**Aliás, esse é o penúltimo capítulo! :(**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Paat e zihsendin**, muito obrigada pelas reviews!


	10. O Final

**O Final**

A imagem sumiu instantaneamente, Eragon chegou a pensar que as lembranças haviam se acabado, quando uma luz tênue cintilou em sua mente, mostrando um ambiente cavernoso, mas incrivelmente belo; brilhos de várias cores se refletiam das paredes, como se houvessem cristais multicoloridos presos ali.

Glórianiss segurava um bebê de olhos dourados e cabelos louros, mas seu olhar caía triste sobre um homem de cabelos castanhos deitado na cama de madeira a sua frente, ele estava pálido e gotículas de suor frio escorriam de sua testa.

- Me prometa uma coisa Glórian... – Começou ele, sua voz falhando enquanto arfava e se esforçava para falar – Prometa que você a deixará viver no império. Ela não pode ficar aqui...

- Ri – interrompeu a elfa –, eu não posso! Não posso deixá-la, é minha filha!

- É nossa filha Glórian – corrigiu-a – e você sabe que não pode mantê-la aqui. Uma criança não pode viver presa, não pode viver se escondendo... Ela jamais entenderá o porquê não pode ter uma vida livre, jamais entenderá o porquê deve odiar o império...

- Ela não precisa...

- Sei que não precisa Glórianiss! Mas ela crescerá ouvindo você dizer que lutará sempre contra o império e por mais que você explique a ela o porquê odeia tanto Galbatorix, Blackniss jamais entenderá... Prometa que vai deixá-la viver com os humanos, deixe-a conhecer a liberdade, a maldade do mundo... Deixe-a escolher em que lado lutar...

A voz dele falhou e o homem começou a tossir, até que coágulos de sangue escorressem por seus lábios. Glórianiss deixou a filha na cadeira a qual estava sentada e correu para ajudá-lo: limpou o sangue, e fez com que ele bebesse um liquido alaranjado que estava em uma jarra pousada sobre uma mesa no centro do cômodo. Ele tremeu descontroladamente antes de dizer com a voz rasgada:

- Prometa...

- Eu prometo a você cavaleiro Riblack que nossa filha viverá entre os humanos para que possa compreender a nossa luta. – Disse ela, na língua antiga, mas não sem completar – Porém, ela voltará para mim quando eu decidir que aprendeu a lição.

Ele sorriu, abençoou a filha e olhou intensamente para a elfa, mas antes que pudesse dizer o que queria seu olhar se perdeu na imensidão desconhecida que é a morte.

Eragon piscou várias vezes, até perceber que estava novamente no pavilhão vermelho de Nasuada, antes que pensasse em tudo o que viu, uma voz soou mais alta que o normal:

- Não é elegante entrar na mente das pessoas desta maneira sem ter pedido permissão a elas. – Observou Ângela. Glórianiss sorriu ao responder:

- Não há tempo para ser elegante.

- Então você deixou sua filha para que ela pudesse sentir na pele o que representava o império de Galbatorix? – Perguntou Eragon, indignado. Ele sabia o que era não conhecer seus pais verdadeiros, e sabia muito bem como era a dor da verdade.

- Sim. Mas não com imprudência. O colar que minha filha traz no pescoço, é feito por duas escamas de Crystal, nele está um encanto que demorei um ano para inventar com perfeição e quase duas horas para executá-lo. Ele não permite que descubram o verdadeiro nome de Blackniss, nele há proteção, energia e informações. A partir dele eu podia vê-la quando quisesse independentemente de qualquer encantamento que pudessem lançar sobre ela.

- Então, os meus sonhos eram reais? – Perguntou Blackniss, sentando-se. – Eu sonhava com você, com Riblack, sonhava com cidades antigas e com elfos que nunca imaginava existir... Então, tudo era verdade?

Glórianiss assentiu.

- Eu nunca deixei você... Filha.

Um silêncio comovente dançou e brincou entre eles, até que todos voltassem a encarar o presente: estavam numa guerra, lutavam contra forças extremamente poderosas e desconhecidas. Pessoas estavam sofrendo enquanto eles estavam ali e muitas decisões ainda deviam ser tomadas.

- Você lutará ao nosso lado? – Questionou-a Nasuada, com um olhar inquisidor.

- Lutarei.

- Perdoará a sua raça Cavaleira? – Perguntou uma pálida Islanzadí.

- O tempo jamais apagará as minhas lembranças. – Respondeu ela, simplesmente – Mas mudou meus sentimentos.

- Acho que agora temos mais chances de vencer. – Comentou Orrin.

- Não é a quantidade da força que vence uma luta, Majestade – Ângela interpelou –, mas o que se faz com ela.

- Mas pelo menos estamos perto do fim! – Falou a criada de Nasuada, nem conseguir se conter.

Todos a olharam com pena e solidariedade, _a ignorância pode ser também uma virtude, pois apesar de enganar o coração, acalma também a alma_. Pensou Eragon. Um longo minuto se passou, no qual ele perceber que Blackniss o observava, ele respondeu com um olhar carregado de palavras. Ela sorriu e piscou para ele, não precisava dizer que o perdoara por tê-la deixado. Uma felicidade há muito tempo esquecida cresceu dentro dele até que Islanzadí dissesse:

- Isso é apenas o começo de uma luta de um século. Encontra o fim quem encontra a morte. Os vivos lutaram para sempre.

-------------------------------------------//----------------------------------------//----------

Oiii!

Qto tempo, não?!

Então, esse é o fim da fic, o resto fica pra vces imaginarem!

**My Odd World**, vce pediu se eu li _BRISINGR_. Li sim e ameeei, estou louca pra que venha o próximo livro! Tomara que chegue logo!

Espero que todos tenham curtido ela assim como eu!

Agradeço de coração a todos que mandaram reviews, por mais que a fic não fosse minha.

E agradeço a Jeh por ter escrito essa história linda!


End file.
